MAGIC
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari seorang pria yang diselamatkannya. Apakah hadiah itu? Dan apakah hadiah itu bisa membantunya mendapatkan keinginannya? KYUMIN FANFICTION. WARNING:GS. ENDING is UP!
1. Chapter 1

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap benda di tangannya, terpesona dengan benda berkilauan yang sedikit bercahaya di bawah permukaannya yang mengkilap dan halus berwarna hitam. Jantungnya masih berpacu atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi, dan napasnya akhirnya kembali teratur.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti di perpustakaan dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Berdiri di pojok menunggu lampu berganti, pikirannya mengembara pada Jung Jessica. Jessica telah pindah ke kota ketika mereka masuk sekolah menengah atas, dan sejak itu Kyuhyun menyukainya. Cantik dan atletis, wanita itu segera bergabung dengan kelompok elit di sekolah, menjadi seorang _cheerleader_ dan anggota tim renang. Dan meskipun ia telah berbagi banyak kelas dengan Jessica selama dua tahun terakhir, dia mungkin tak kenal sama sekali padanya.

Kyuhyun selalu berjuang untuk menjaga nilai-nilainya tetap tinggi di mata pelajaran yang mereka sama-sama ambil, dan tahu alasannya adalah karena dia menghabiskan setengah waktunya di kelas mendengarkan guru, dan setengah lainnya menatapnya.

Dia begitu asyik melamun tentang Jessica, Kyuhyun tidak melihat orang tua memakai topi melewatinya, masuk ke jalan. Tapi saat ia membayangkan bagaimana Jessica tampak seksi dengan rok _cheerleader_ -nya, sesuatu telah mengganggu otaknya, menuntut perhatian.

Realitas akhirnya menang, dan ia menyadari apa yang dilihatnya: Seorang pria tua sedang menyebrangi jalan di depannya, sudah berada lebih dari setengah jalan. Dari kanan, ia bisa melihat sebuah truk pickup besar mendekat, datang dengan cepat dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melambat.

Selama sepersekian detik, Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dia akan lihat, orang tua itu akan mati, dan dengan kondisi yang mengerikan. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia bergerak.

Tapi itu rasanya lambat baginya. Rasanya seperti sedang berjalan di pasir hisap, dan truk itu terlalu dekat pada orang tua itu, bisakah ia keluar dari jalan tepat waktu? Pria itu masih jauh, dan dia hampir bisa merasakan panas datang melalui bumper depan truk.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi bertambah cepat. Dia melompat ke arah orang itu, bertujuan untuk menubruk punggungnya, memeluknya dan berguling ke depan. Detik berikutnya mereka berdua tergeletak di trotoar, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah ia merasakan bumper truk menyerempet sepatu kanannya, membunyikan klakson dengan keras tapi tak pernah melambat.

Orang tua itu mengerang kesakitan, dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia berbaring diatasnya. Dia segera berlutut dan membungkuk memeriksa orang itu.

Kyuhyun bernapas keras, tapi masih mampu berkata sambil terengah, "Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Sambil memegang bahu pria itu.

Sebuah erangan kecil adalah satu-satunya jawaban.

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu," lanjut Kyuhyun, "tapi truk itu ... datang dengan cepat. Dan anda-"

Mata pria itu terbuka, dan ia menatap berkeliling, sedikit bingung tapi menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Katanya dengan suara lemah.

"Ada sebuah truk datang mendekat," kata Kyuhyun, kata-kata mengalir keluar, "dan anda berada di tengah jalan, dan aku tak berpikir ... dan aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menyakitimu..."

Pria itu mencoba bangkit, tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan kuat ke bahunya.

"Tolong Paman, tetaplah di sana, dan aku akan minta bantuan seseorang untuk memanggil ambulans." Sekelompok kecil penonton mulai berkumpul di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak," jawab orang itu, suaranya sedikit lebih kuat sekarang, "Aku akan baik-baik. Hanya sedikit sakit saja. Dimana topiku?"

Kyuhyun hampir tertawa, berpikir itu lucu bahwa orang ini lebih khawatir tentang topinya ketika dirinya sendiri terbaring di trotoar.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Dia akhirnya melihat di bawah orang itu, dan menariknya keluar. Topinya jadi pipih dan ia berusaha untuk mendorongnya kembali ke bentuk semula sebelum menyerahkannya kembali.

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri," kata pria itu, setelah menempatkan kembali topi yang sudah cacat itu pada kepalanya.

"Anda yakin?" Kyuhyun bertanya, ada kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Bantu aku ke bangku yang di sana. Aku hanya butuh mengatur napasku."

Setelah sedikit upaya dari keduanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya membantu orang itu duduk di bangku, dan kerumunan kecil yang menonton mereka mulai bubar.

"Duduklah di sini di sampingku, nak," kata pria itu, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan. Siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Dan terima kasih kembali. Tapi aku tadi benar-benar tidak berpikir ketika melakukan itu, jadi..."

"Keberanian seperti itu tidak memerlukan pikiran," jawab orang itu, "mereka hanya melakukannya." Dia menambahkan, "Aku Kim Kangin."

"Senang bertemu anda Paman Kim," kata Kyuhyun, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kangin saja," kata pria itu, mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Mata Kangin terfokus pada remaja itu, dan menatapnya begitu intens, ia sepertinya menatap menembus dirinya.

"Ok, emm, Paman Kangin," kata Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung dengan cara pria itu menatapnya. Dia masih meremas tangannya, lebih lama dari jabat tangan yang seharusnya. Dan jauh lebih keras juga, terutama dari seorang tua yang baru saja roboh.

"Berapa umurmu nak?" Tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun pikir ini jadi semakin aneh, tapi mejawab, "Baru delapan belas tahun."

Tatapan orang tua itu berlangsung sedikit lebih lama, dan ia tampaknya mengambil keputusan.

"Perbuatan besar dari keberanian pantas mendapat balasan yang besar, apakah kau setuju Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tampak merasa malu. "Aku tidak ingin uang."

"Bagus, karena aku juga tidak akan menawarkan uang."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Uang bukanlah hadiah yang besar," lanjut Kangin, "tapi ini." Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil suatu benda. Dia memegang tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya, menempatkan benda itu ke telapak tangannya, dan menutup jari-jari remaja itu hingga membentuk kepalan.

"Anda benar-benar tak harus memberiku..." Kyuhyun mulai.

"Tapi ingat nak," orang itu terus melanjutkan, seperti Kyuhyun tak sedang bicara, "kekuatan tanpa kebijaksanaan adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya."

Kyuhyun tak yakin apa yang orang tua itu sedang bicarakan, sehingga ia berkata "Terima kasih" dengan nada suara sedikit bertanya.

Orang tua itu menganggap ini lucu, dan tertawa lepas. Dia memang tampaknya telah pulih dari penderitaannya.

"Oh, kau memang akan berterima kasih padaku," kata Kangin, masih tersenyum, dan setelah jeda menambahkan, "nanti". Ini membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Dengan ini, ia bangkit dari bangku, jauh lebih bugar dari seorang tua yang baru saja dijatuhkan ke trotoar beton.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya, membetulkan topinya yang rusak, "tapi terima kasih sekali lagi atas tindakanmu yang berani."

"Sama-sama," jawab Kyuhyun, berdiri juga, "Dan terima kasih atas ... eh... hadiahnya. "Dia melambaikan tangannya yang tertutup dan tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun," kata Kangin, dan berbalik untuk pergi. Lalu ia berbalik dan berkata, "Oh, satu hal yang sangat penting. Pertama kali kau menggunakannya, kau harus berada dalam kamarmu, sendirian" Dia memberi Kyuhyun satu senyum misterius terakhir, dan berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tak melihat ke belakang.

Kyuhyun melihat dia pergi, dan ketika orang itu berbelok, ia kembali duduk di bangku dan membuka tangan terkepalnya, melihat hadiah yang diterimanya. Ini adalah semacam kalung. Melekat pada rantai perak tipis adalah sebuah batu berbentuk titik air mata berwarna hitam, berukuran panjang sekitar dua inci dan satu inci lebarnya.

Dia memegang di antara jari-jarinya dan mengusap, merasakan permukaan licin ketika di sentuh. Ini mengingatkannya pada batu-batu yang dipoles yang bisa dibeli di salah satu stan suvenir kaki lima. Tapi ini jauh lebih bagus, dan dia bersumpah ia bisa merasakan sedikit getaran saat ia memegangnya.

Ah, ini pasti hanya imajinasinya. Dia mungkin masih gelisah karena kejadian barusan yang hampir membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Dia ingin memakainya, dan menemukan pengaitnya, membukanya, dan hendak meletakkannya di lehernya ketika ia ingat peringatan orang tua itu yang mana harus sendirian ketika memakainya. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk tetap memakainya, tapi teringat sorot mata orang tua itu, dan memutuskan lebih baik ia menunggu saja.

Sambil menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat di tangannya, ia pulang ke rumah, perpustakaan dan buku yang ia cari benar-benar terlupakan.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur dengan pintu kamar terkunci, meskipun orang tua dan adik perempuannya keluar ke suatu tempat. Dia membolak-balik batu di tangannya berulang-ulang, saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaannya, mengamati pusaran warna yang ada di bagian dalamnya.

Jari-jarinya sedikit gemetar ketika ia menemukan dua ujung dari pengaitnya, dan menaruh di lehernya. Dia tak yakin mengapa dia merasa gugup. Itu hanya hadiah konyol dari seorang pria tua konyol, yang mungkin pikun, atau paling tidak bingung akibat terhempas ke tanah. Tak ada yang terjadi ketika ia memakainya.

Kedua pengait bertemu, dan ketika ia menguncinya, ia merasakan sensasi kesemutan yang hampir tak terlihat mengalir melalui tubuhnya. Dia duduk dan menunggu, untuk menunggu sesuatu yang dia sendiri juga tak yakin. Dia tak merasa perbedaan apapun. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak, tak ada apa-apa.

Dia tersenyum. Oh yah, dia juga tak menginginkan hadiah dari orang tua itu. Dan orang tua tampak menikmati memberikannya padanya, sehingga paling tidak ada sesuatu yang baik dari itu. Plus, ini adalah perhiasan yang indah, dan akan terlihat bagus di lehernya. Mungkin Jessica akan memperhatikan dia sekarang.

Mengingat tugas sekolahnya, ia melihat jam. Dia masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum tutup. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa kalung itu di lehernya, sehingga ia bangkit dan berjalan ke cermin meja rias. Pada awalnya, apa yang dia lihat tak masuk di otaknya.

Bingung, ia tahu ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh, tapi terlalu luar biasa untuk diproses. Dia menatap tercengang pada bayangan dicerminnya, atau lebih tepatnya, ketiadaan bayangannya. Karena, meskipun pakaiannya ada di sana, bergerak seolah-olah ada efek khusus aneh seperti di film, dirinya sama sekali tak terlihat.

Itu terlalu banyak untuk dipahami. Tertegun, ia mundur dari cermin hingga bagian belakang kakinya menabrak tempat tidur, dan dia duduk. Apakah ia tadi hanya lamunan apa yang telah dilihatnya? Dia yakin begitu. Karena apa yang telah dilihatnya itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Dia mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya. Yang dilihatnya adalah manset kemeja yang terbuka, tampak seolah-olah sesuatu berada di dalamnya, tapi tak ada di sana. Pikirannya melayang lagi, dan dia memejamkan mata. Tapi bukannya kegelapan, ia terus melihat lengan bajunya melambai di depan wajahnya. Pada beberapa titik yang hampir tak dipahami, itu masuk akal.

Panik, dia meraih pengaitnya, meraba-raba sejenak, dan dengan cepat melepas kalung itu, melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan kali ini kegelapan datang. Ia menutupi wajah dengan tangannya, dan ia menahannya di sana sampai napasnya tenang, dan detak jantungnya berhenti berdebar keras di dadanya.

Pikirannya akhirnya bisa memproses apa yang telah dilihatnya.

 _Menghilang_! Kalung itu membuatnya tak terlihat. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Itu tak mungkin. Walaupun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia juga tahu apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Setelah guncangan itu mereda, ia perlahan mulai menyadari bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Dia mengambil kalung itu lagi, dan kali ini jari-jarinya benar-benar gemetar. Dia kembali ke cermin, dan ia senang melihat bayangannya menatap ke arahnya. Memegang kalung pada kunci penjepitnya, ia sekali lagi memakainya di sekitar lehernya, menonton dirinya secara dekat di cermin.

Pada saat penjepit terhubung, tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Satu detik masih ada, dan detik berikutnya sudah menghilang.

Perasaan bingung datang kembali, tapi kali ini agak berkurang. Dan setelah menatap cermin untuk beberapa saat, ia bahkan berhasil tersenyum. Lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

Dia menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya di kamarnya bereksperimen dengan kemampuan barunya. Efeknya lebih mengejutkan ketika dia melepas semua pakaiannya, dan tak ada apapun ketika ia melihat ke cermin. Ia tertawa keras ketika ia mengangkat bola bisbol dari atas meja, dan menyaksikannya mengapung di sekitar ruangan, seolah-olah itu terikat tali.

Ia menemukan bungkusan setengah kosong cemilan di laci teratas, dan bereksperimen dengan makanan. Ia takut ia akan melihat makanan dikunyah meluncur ke tenggorokannya, tapi yang membuatnya lega, begitu dia meletakkan sekeping makanan itu dalam mulutnya dan menutup bibirnya, itu menghilang.

Dia masih sibuk memainkannya ketika ia mendengar ibunya pulang di lantai bawah rumahnya.

Dia membeku, tak yakin harus berbuat apa. Tapi dia menyadari hal ini akan menjadi ujian sempurna. Jika, untuk beberapa alasan, kalung itu hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tak terlihat, dan ternyata ibunya melihat dia, dia hanya akan melihat dia berdiri telanjang di kamarnya. Agak aneh, tapi tak terlalu buruk.

Dia bergerak sepelan mungkin, dan membuka pintu kamar tidurnya. Dia berpikir untuk duduk di tempat tidur, tapi menyadari berat badannya akan menciptakan lekukan aneh dalam kasur yang ibunya akan melihat. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di depan cermin, menunggu.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah. "Apa kau dirumah?"

Dia tetap diam.

Ibunya datang naik ke lantai dua, dan tahu Ibunya akan memeriksa kamarnya untuk melihat apakah ia berada di sini dengan headphone terpasang.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya muncul melongok ke dalam kamar.

"Kyu-" ia mulai, tapi ketika dia melihat ruangan yang kosong, dia berhenti.

"Hah, aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar suara di sekitar sini. Oh yah, aku pasti sudah pikun." Kata ibunya saat ia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. _Berhasil_! Ibunya menatap kearahnya tapi tak melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengar shower di kamar mandi orangtuanya, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk berpakaian dan pergi ke luar, terlebih dulu memastikan untuk melepas kalungnya dan mengantongi di sakunya.

Dia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia berjalan melalui komplek rumahnya. _Menghilang_! Semua orang pasti pernah bermimpi untuk bisa melakukan ini, kan? Pikirannya berpacu dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah setengah jam kemudian, dan sedang berjalan di trotoar ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata tetangganya Lee Sungmin, berdiri di pagar antara halaman rumah mereka, melambai padanya.

Sedikit kesal, ia mendekat untuk bicara dengannya. Sungmin, adalah gadis sebelah rumah. Mereka tinggal bertetangga seumur hidup mereka, dan telah bermain bersama saat balita. Tapi ketika dia menjadi sedikit lebih besar dan telah mencapai umur tertentu dan menganggap bermain dengan anak perempuan adalah 'menjengkelkan', Sungmin ia anggap jadi menyebalkan yang terus menerus akan mengganggu dia dan teman-temannya.

Sungmin selalu ingin bermain dengan mereka, dan akan mengikuti mereka di mana-mana.

Karena itu, mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk, dan Kyuhyun bergabung dengan ikut menyakiti Sungmin juga. Tapi saat mereka bertambah besar dan masuk sekolah menengah atas, mereka menjadi teman lagi, meskipun ia masih menganggap dia sedikit mengganggu. Sungmin selalu berusaha untuk bicara dengannya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Saat ia berjalan mendekat dan mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, ia mengingatkan bahwa, seperti dirinya, Sungmin juga telah berubah selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia bertubuh kurus dan canggung, dengan rambut tebal yang sulit diatur pada tubuh kurusnya

Tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah berisi, pinggul muncul yang mana dulu tak ada, diikuti dengan banyak lekuk feminin lain di tempat yang pas. Kyuhyun mengintip payudaranya yang terdorong keluar dari kemeja flanel saat ia membungkuk di pagar, ia yakin sudah lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi bulat indah.

"Hei, Sungmin," katanya saat tiba di pagar. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak banyak, Kyuhyun," katanya tersenyum, "Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di halaman sebelum orangtuaku pulang. Sedang sibuk apa sekarang?"

"Tidak banyak juga," jawabnya, "Mengerjakan satu tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan." Kyuhyun jelas tak bisa bilang padanya apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

"Ada rencana untuk akhir pekan?" Tanyanya, dan Sungmin menekan lebih dekat pada pagar, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan untuk menatap ke bawah dan melihat dengan jarak dekat pada payudaranya.

"Eh ... tidak juga," kata Kyuhyun, sedikit malu saat ia menatap ke atas dan tahu Sungmin telah memergokinya memeriksa tubuhnya. Tapi dia sepertinya terlihat tak keberatan. Bahkan, dia tampak semakin senang. "Pergi berkumpul dengan beberapa teman," lanjutnya. Dia mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sahabatnya Donghae, tetapi dia belajar untuk tak menyebutkan nama Donghae padanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa berkumpul bersama dan berbicara tentang kabar masing-masing," katanya penuh harap.

"Berbicara?" Jawabnya.

"Kau tahu," katanya, "bicara tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan, dan bicara tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang biasa kita lakukan."

Sebuah kenangan berkelebat dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Suatu hari ia dan teman-temannya keluar naik sepeda, dan Sungmin mengikuti mereka ke mana-mana. Mereka mencoba agar dia ketinggalan, tapi Sungmin sama cepatnya dengan mereka.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berhenti, turun dari sepeda, berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sepedanya, dan mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sepedanya ambruk, Sungmin jatuh bersama dengan sepedanya, dan ia mendarat keras di tanah. _"Pulanglah!"_ Dia berteriak _, "Kami tidak ingin kau bersama kami."_ Dia dan teman-temannya pergi, tertawa dan mengabaikan tangisnya.

"Hal menyenangkan yang biasa kita lakukan?" Kata Kyuhyun, merasa malu.

"Ya, seperti waktu kita pergi ke sungai di hutan, dan menangkap berudu?"

"Ya, aku ingat," kata Kyuhyun, berpikir keras. Itu sebelum Sungmin menjadi gangguan.

"Dan aku tak bisa menangkap satupun, jadi kau yang menangkapkannya untukku?"

Dia tersenyum. "Ya, kau takut pada berudu."

"Aku tidak takut," kata Kyuhyun, pura-pura marah. "Mereka menggeliat-geliat terus untuk bisa dipegang."

"Yah, ok. Terserah apa katamu." Katanya, masih tersenyum. "Lihat kan?" Katanya, "Inilah sebabnya mengapa kita harus berbicara. Jadi aku bisa menjernihkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini yang kau punya tentangku." Mata _foxy_ -nya berkilauan saat ia tersenyum.

"Ok Sungmin, kita akan keluar bersama." Terpikir oleh Kyuhyun, ia mungkin menikmatinya lebih dari yang awalnya ia kira.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan halaman ini dan mandi sebelum tidur."

"Ok." Kyuhyun tak tahan mengintip sekali lagi bagaimana payudaranya menekan kencang kancing bajunya sebelum mundur dari pagar. "Sampai nanti, Sungmin."

"Sampai nanti, Kyuhyun." Dia memberi lambaian selamat tinggal.

Kyuhyun berbalik kembali menuju rumahnya, dan saat ia berjalan, ia menemukan dirinya berpikir tentang kata-kata terakhir Sungmin. Gadis ini, yang telah jadi teman bermainnya, temannya, musuhnya, dan sekarang temannya lagi, belum pernah sekalipun menjadi subyek fantasi seksualnya.

Tapi sekarang, yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana tubuh Sungmin terlihat ketika di kamar mandi, penuh sabun dan licin. Dia membayangkan tangan Sungmin meluncur di atas kulitnya, mencuci keringat dari tubuhnya sehabis membersihkan halaman.

Kyuhyun berharap dapat menonton Sungmin melakukan itu. Mengawasinya membersihkan tubuhnya yang telanjang, sekarang semua berlekuk dan menonjol di tempat yang tepat. Jadi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dulu ia lihat. Dia berharap ia bisa melihatnya ...

Dia ingat kemampuan barunya. Tentu saja! Dia berbalik kembali ke arah Sungmin, yang telah melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan mengawasinya.

Dia pikir dia mungkin bisa melihat lebih banyak dari tubuh Sungmin segera.

Dia bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, mengatakan halo kepada ibunya, dan mengatakan ia akan ke kamarnya untuk belajar. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, lalu memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Dia memeriksa cermin untuk memverifikasi apakah itu masih bekerja, dan senang bayangannya sudah tak ada.

Dia keluar dengan diam-diam ke lorong, menutup pintu, dan bergerak menuruni tangga. Ibunya sedang sibuk di dapur, dan ia mampu keluar dari pintu belakang tanpa diketahui.

Aneh rasanya berada di luar rumah dan telanjang, dan ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia melakukannya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju pagar antara halaman belakang, ia bisa melihat bekas kakinya yang telanjang sedang membuat cekungan di rumput. Dia yakin jika seseorang ada sekitar situ, mereka akan mengetahuinya. Melompati pagar dengan mudah, ia berjalan ke pintu belakang rumah Sungmin. Saat ia sampai di sana, Sungmin muncul di sudut rumahnya, membawa sapu dan tempat sampah, dan menuju halaman belakang gudang rumahnya.

Ketika Sungmin menghilang ke gudang, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka pintu belakang dan menyelinap ke dalam, menutup dengan pelan-pelan di belakangnya. Ia sudah berada di rumah ini sering sekali ketika ia masih anak-anak, dan tahu semua ruangan di rumah itu. Kamar Sungmin ada di lantai atas di ujung lorong, dan ia berlari ke tangga dengan mengambil dua langkah sekaligus.

Kyuhyun baru saja mencapai kamarnya ketika ia mendengar Sungmin datang di lantai bawah. Dia segera mencari-cari tempat yang aman untuk berdiri, tempat di mana Sungmin tak akan bertubrukan dengannya secara tak sengaja. Di kaki tempat tidurnya ada meja rias dengan cermin, dan di samping itu adalah lampu lantai yang tinggi. Di antara kedua benda itu ada cukup ruang baginya untuk berdiri. Dia pindah ke tempat itu, dan mendengarkan suara yang datang dari bawah, hampir tenggelam oleh suara detak jantungnya berdentum keras di telinganya.

Dia mencoba menenangkan napasnya, berharap Sungmin jangan keburu masuk, karena ia yakin Sungmin akan mendengar dia. Lega, ia mendengarnya bergerak di dalam dapur, dan ia mampu mengambil napas panjang dan menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia mendengar langkah kaki Sungmin menaiki tangga.

Ketika Sungmin muncul di ambang pintu, jantungnya mulai berpacu lagi.

Sungmin masih seperti ketika dia ada di halaman, kecuali sekarang dia sedang memegang segelas jus jeruk. Dia meminumnya, dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dia tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, tapi Sungmin tak membuang-buang waktu sebelum mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Menginjak bagian belakang sepatu dengan kaki yang lain, dia menarik tumit keluar dan menendang sepatunya ke pojok, kemudian mengulangi tindakan serupa pada kaki yang lain. Kyuhyun senang dia tak memilih sudut itu untuk berdiri.

Tangan Sungmin turun ke kancing celana jeans-nya, membuka kancing itu, menarik ritsleting, dan mendorongnya ke bawah pahanya, membungkuk ketika jeans-nya sampai di lutut.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat celana dalam putih muncul mengintip di bagian bawah bajunya saat Sungmin membungkuk.

Sungmin melangkah keluar satu kaki dari jeans-nya dan kemudian yang lain, dan melemparkan celana jeans itu ke sudut di atas sepatu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya Sungmin bukan orang yang terlalu rapi. Kaus kaki adalah berikutnya.

Langkah selanjutnya mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan mendekat sampai ia berada tepat di depannya, dan menyalakan lampu dimana ia berdiri di sampingnya. Ketika tangan Sungmin menggapai saklar, hanya beberapa inci dari bahunya. Lebih dekat lagi dan Sungmin akan menyentuhnya.

Sungmin pindah ke bagian depan meja riasnya, dan melihat dirinya di cermin saat jari-jarinya melepas kancing bajunya, membukanya satu per satu. Sungmin berdiri kurang dari empat meter dari dia, dan Kyuhyun menyaksikan dengan saksama. Ketika kancing terakhir dibuka, kemejanya sebagian terbuka dan dia bisa melihat bagian tengah branya, juga putih, dan terisi penuh oleh payudaranya.

Matanya terfokus pada kulit halus di bagian atas tali bra-nya, dan bagaimana lengkungan lembut membengkak ke atas dari kekangan ketat di bawahnya.

Matanya menatap ke bawah, di atas hamparan datar perutnya. Kejantanan Kyuhyun mengeras.

Sungmin melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan ketika mereka sendirian. Akan melakukan berbagai bentuk ekspresi wajah, dia menoleh bolak-balik untuk setiap sisi. Tangannya keatas dan dia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, menjauhkan dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyukai bentuk payudaranya. Ini bukan gadis yang dulu pernah menangkap berudu bersama, dan tentu saja bukan lagi 'gangguan' yang pernah ia perlakukan dengan kejam. Ini adalah seorang wanita, dan ia terpesona dengan bagaimana Sungmin telah berubah ketika Kyuhyun lama tak melihatnya.

Dengan sentuhan cepat dari pengait di antara payudaranya, bra itu terbuka dan terlihat didepannya. Sungmin dengan cekatan melepas bra dan melemparkannya pergi, dan payudaranya bergoyang lembut oleh gerakan itu.

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan suara saat ia mengambil napas. Itu terlihat luar biasa. Dia telah melihat gambar wanita telanjang sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pernah sedekat ini dengan payudara telanjang yang asli. Penuh dan bulat, ia ingin menjangkau dan menyentuhnya. Sungmin berada cukup dekat sehingga akan mudah melakukannya.

Sungmin dengan cepat berpaling, mengaitkan ibu jarinya di sisi celana dalamnya, dan menurunkan mereka ke bawah pinggulnya, sedikit membungkuk. Dan kemudian dia meluruskan tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan celana dalamnya jatuh di kakinya. Dengan gerakan yang terlatih, celana dalamnya ditendang dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka di pojok kamar.

Berjalan menuju pintu, Sungmin mengambil jubah merah muda dari gantungan di bagian belakang, dan menghilang ke lorong. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar pintu lain ditutup. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan kesempatan yang baik untuk melihat pantat Sungmin saat dia berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun mendengar air mengalir, dan menganggap itu adalah dari shower. Dia berpikir tentang fantasinya untuk melihat tubuh Sungmin yang penuh sabun, tapi tak tahu apakah itu mungkin sekarang. Sungmin mungkin telah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tak yakin ia ingin mengambil risiko mencoba untuk membukanya sementara Sungmin berada di sana.

Kyuhyun memutuskan dia akan menunggu di sini sampai Sungmin kembali.

Karena, Sungmin tak membawa pakaian apapun ketika keluar, selain jubah, dan ia harus kembali ke kamarnya setelah dia selesai mandi.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, satu telinganya terus mendengarkan suara di kamar mandi saat ia melihat sekeliling.

Ia berada di ruangan ini beberapa kali sebelumnya, kembali ketika mereka masih kecil. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu berbaring di lantai di samping tempat tidurnya bermain permainan papan dan kartu. Suatu kali mereka membangun tenda di tempat tidur menggunakan selimut dan dua sapu, dan berpura-pura mereka berkemah di hutan.

Ketika menjadi terlalu pengap di bawah tenda, mereka menjulurkan kepala keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, berbaring berdampingan telungkup dengan tangan mereka memeluk satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingatnya. Ada banyak lagi. Sungmin benar dengan mengatakan mereka harus berbicara untuk tanya kabar masing-masing.

Kyuhyun membuat keputusan untuk mencoba menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir pekan ini. Meskipun, ia tak yakin ia bisa menghadapi dia sekarang setelah melihatnya telanjang.

Sebuah bingkai foto di dinding menarik perhatiannya. Itu adalah bingkai kolase, dengan berbagai ukuran foto di dalamnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Itu merupakan foto-foto Sungmin, diambil di berbagai usia.

Foto berikutnya membuatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah foto kami berdua, duduk berdampingan di ayunan yang masih ada di halaman belakang rumahnya, sekarang berkarat dan tak terpakai. Kami sekitar umur delapan pada saat itu, keduanya berpakaian seperti bajak laut. Atau, lebih tepatnya, bagaimana mereka berpikir bajak laut akan berpakaian. Mereka memakai bandana hitam, dengan penutup mata terbuat dari karton dan tali, dan mereka telah menggunakan make-up ibu Sungmin untuk membuat jenggot palsu.

Dia begitu asyik dalam kenangannya, ia tak mendengar air telah dimatikan. Dia terkejut dengan suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan hampir menjadi panik. Tapi dia bergerak cepat kembali ke tempat kedudukannya semula, tepat pada waktunya saat Sungmin kembali memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekali lagi, ia harus menenangkan napasnya sehingga Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo ^^

Aku bawa ff baru. Kira-kira udah ada yang pernah me-remake ini ke pairing KyuMin belum ya? Tolong infonya… Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

Sungmin sekarang mengenakan jubah merah muda, dan rambutnya dibungkus handuk biru. Itu tampak sangat cocok untuknya.

Duduk di atas tempat tidur, Sungmin meminum jus jeruknya, dan melepas handuk dari kepalanya. Sungmin mengambil sisir dari laci dan mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan dengan tertarik. Itu tidak sebagus ketika melihatnya telanjang, tapi masih tetap menarik menonton seseorang yang berpikir bahwa ia sendirian saja. Dia tampak begitu alami duduk di sana, dan Kyuhyun merasa dekat dengannya.

Ketika Sungmin menaruh sisir itu, ia mengambil sebotol lotion kulit.

Perhatian Kyuhyun langsung meningkat _. Ini pasti akan menarik_.

Melepaskan ikatan sabuk jubahnya, Sungmin mendorongnya dari kedua bahunya. Jatuh kembali di tempat tidur, meninggalkan dia benar-benar telanjang. Sungmin duduk menyamping padanya, dan ia hanya melihat bagian sisinya, tapi tetap saja suatu profil yang indah.

Payudaranya masih berdiri tegak, meskipun sekarang sedikit lebih jauh daripada tampilan close-up yang ia nikmati sebelumnya.

Sungmin mulai menyebarkan lotion pada dirinya sendiri, menuangkan ke telapak tangannya dan mengoleskan ke kulitnya. Tangannya yang pertama, dan kemudian ia pindah ke payudaranya, memegang masing-masing di satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya meratakan lotion. Sungmin menghabiskan waktu ekstra pada putingnya, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat putingnya mengeras lagi.

Kyuhyun membayangkan dirinya menempatkan mulutnya pada salah satunya, dan merasakannya mengeras pada lidahnya. Kejantanannya mengeras memikirkan itu.

Aroma _strawberry_ dari lotion sampai ke hidung Kyuhyun, dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangan Sungmin pindah ke bawah, meratakan lotion pada perutnya dan kemudian ke bagian atas kakinya. Dia harus melebarkan kakinya sedikit untuk mencapai paha bagian dalamnya, dan Kyuhyun berharap ia sedang menonton dari sisi depannya. Kaki bagian bawah berikutnya, dan dia menyandarkan pergelangan kaki masing-masing di lutut saat ia mengoleskan lotion pada kulitnya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin melakukan ini sepanjang hari, tapi ia meletakkan lotion, dan Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Apakah waktunya pakai piyama? Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang Sungmin pakai untuk tidur.

Tapi Sungmin secara mengejutkan menata bantal, menarik penutup lampu ke bawah, dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan tidur, meskipun sekarang baru sekitar jam sembilan. Apakah dia benar-benar tidur telanjang?

Pikiran itu membuat Kyuhyun bergairah. Tapi jika ia tidur, mengapa tidak mematikan lampu?

Cara Sungmin berbaring, Kyuhyun mempunyai sudut pandang yang bagus di antara kakinya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia berharap dapat melihat lebih dekat, tetapi memutuskan untuk tak mengambil risiko itu.

Tangan Sungmin kembali ke payudaranya, dan pada awalnya dia pikir Sungmin sedang menambah lotionnya lagi. Sungmin menangkup payudaranya dengan lembut, dan untuk ketiga kalinya sejak Kyuhyun menonton, putingnya menegang menjadi keras. Dia memainkan kukunya dengan ringan di atas tonjolan kaku itu, menjentikkan dengan lembut.

Napas Sungmin meningkat, dan Kyuhyun baru sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu.

Dia masturbasi!

 _Jilling off_.

Atau apa pun namanya ketika seorang wanita melakukannya. Penisnya, yang setengah keras, langsung jadi seperti batu. Kyuhyun sendiri telah melakukan ini sudah berkali-kali, dan dia mendengar wanita melakukannya juga, tapi ia tak pernah percaya. Tapi di sini dia sekarang, berada di barisan terdepan dalam menonton demonstrasi hal yang sangat pribadi.

Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan lembut dan meremas lebih keras, pinggulnya secara refleks bergerak dalam irama lambat.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, dan ia mencoba untuk meresapi setiap detail adegan di hadapannya. Dia ingin menyimpannya dalam memori, jadi dia bisa menariknya keluar kapan saja ia mau.

Tangan Sungmin meluncur ke bawah perut halus dan menyapu kemaluannya. Dia menangkupkan gundukan itu bersamaan saat kakinya membuka sedikit lebih lebar, dan ia memegang kemaluannya seolah melindunginya, tangannya bergerak dalam lingkaran kecil yang lambat.

Jari tengahnya terselip di antara bibirnya, dan dia mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Kakinya membuka lebih lebar, dan dia menarik kakinya dan lututnya ke luar, memperlihatkan seluruh kemaluannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Pinggulnya bergoyang dengan ritme lambat terhadap jari-jarinya, dan erangannya jadi lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun ingin lebih dekat. Sungmin mengeluarkan suara cukup banyak jadi suara kecil yang Kyuhyun buat tak akan ketahuan. Hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, memastikan untuk tak membentur lampu dalam usahanya melihat lebih dekat.

Mengambil langkah lambat ke depan, Kyuhyun berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, menatap ke bawah antara kedua kaki Sungmin yang terbuka.

Jari Sungmin bergerak dalam gerakan melingkar kecil, membuat suara-suara basah yang lembut.

Dari sudut ini Kyuhyun juga bisa melihat payudaranya lebih baik, mengawasi bergoyang lembut saat tubuhnya bergerak. Payudaranya sedikit jatuh kesamping, dan tangannya yang lain sibuk bergantian di kedua putingnya, mencubit dan meremas yang satu dan kemudian yang lain. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang gadis ingin payudaranya diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi yang jelas Sungmin menikmatinya.

Merasa lebih berani, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk lebih dekat dan diam-diam berlutut di kaki tempat tidur, membungkuk sampai dia hanya beberapa meter dari kaki Sungmin yang terbuka lebar. Jika dia menendang salah satu kakinya, mungkin akan tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun, tapi itu kesempatan yang layak dicoba. Dia bisa melihat semuanya sekarang.

Kyuhyun juga mencium aromanya. Aroma seorang wanita yang terangsang bercampur dengan aroma stroberi dari lotion memenuhi penciumannya, dan ia berpikir bahwa ia belum pernah mencium aroma yang begitu nikmat.

Jarinya sekarang bergerak lebih cepat, membuat suara-suara keras yang basah saat jarinya meluncur naik turun di atas tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun bisa melihat lipatan merah muda di bagian dalamnya, basah dan mengkilap dari cairannya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk lebih dekat, dan sekarang dia begitu dekat, ia bisa menyentuhnya. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sungmin jika ia memindahkan jarinya pergi dan menciumnya di sana, tepat di mana jarinya berada. Rasanya terasa seperti apa?

"Ya," kata Sungmin lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Itu kata pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar darinya sejak ia ada di sana.

Pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat, menekan kembali dengan keras terhadap sentuhannya sendiri. Napasnya jadi terengah-engah, dan erangan kecil memenuhi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mengamati jari-jarinya bertambah cepat, cairan yang basah menutupi jarinya.

"Ya, ya, ya," bisiknya berulang-ulang, hampir seperti ia sedang membaca mantra.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, otot-ototnya pengencang saat pantatnya naik dari tempat tidur. Kakinya melebar bahkan lebih luas dan vaginanya mendorong maju melawan gesekan jarinya.

"Ya ya ya ohh Kyuhyun..." kata-katanya melemah menjadi erangan kacau saat orgasme melanda membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mata dari Sungmin. Goncangan kenikmatan tampak jelas pada tubuhnya dan wajahnya berkerut dalam ekstasi.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuhnya turun kembali di atas tempat tidur, kakinya meluncur ke bawah selimut. Napasnya mulai melambat, dan ia tampak seperti dalam keadaan mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Mantan partner bajak lautnya sewaktu kecil mendapatkan orgasme yang luar biasa tepat di depannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akhirnya akan terbangun untuk menyadari bahwa sepanjang hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang fantastis.

Napas Sungmin mulai teratur dan ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam proses untuk tidur. Sungmin bergerak sekali, menggeser tubuhnya dari posisi telentang, menjadi miring dengan kaki meringkuk ke atas.

Pantat Sungmin menghadap ke arahnya. Dia tampak puas berbaring disana, napasnya memasuki irama tidur yang tenang.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Dia mengambil selimut di bagian bawah tempat tidur, dan menarik ke atas tubuh Sungmin, menutupi sekitar bahunya. Dia bergerak sedikit, menggumam sesuatu, dan kembali tidur.

Membuka pintu dan Kyuhyun menyelinap keluar diam-diam di lorong, melihat untuk terakhir kali kearah Sungmin sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Saat ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya, ia mencoba mengingat apakah ia telah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin dengan benar. Apakah Sungmin benar-benar meneriakkan namanya ketika ia orgasme?

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan Kyuhyun pergi ke aula, bercampur-baur dengan orang-orang lain, dirinya tenggelam dalam suara obrolan bersemangat dan bantingan suara pintu loker.

"Kyuhyun! Hei Kyuhyun!" Dia mendengar suara yang akrab memanggil namanya, tapi melihat sekeliling dan tak bisa menemukan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Di sini!"

Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah suara itu, dan melihat temannya Lee Donghae melambai kepadanya dari lokernya. Kyuhyun menuju ke sana.

"Apa kabar, kutu buku?" Kata Donghae sambil nyengir. Donghae merupakan sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Dia merupakan atlet.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kyuhyun, "Ada kabar baru darimu?"

"Hanya tentang party-ku malam ini, kau datang kan?"

"Party? Party apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu soal itu minggu kemarin. Party besar di rumahku untuk merayakan beasiswaku. Semua orang akan datang."

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ini adalah yang pertama kali ia mendengar tentang party itu, tapi dia cenderung pelupa.

"Hmm, kukira aku bisa datang," jawabnya.

"Kau harus datang," tegas Donghae, "Party itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi tanpa bantuanmu."

Kyuhyun tampak malu. "Tidak juga."

Donghae tertawa, mengambil sebuah buku dari lokernya, dan menutupnya. Dia berjalan ke arah kelas berikutnya. "Aku tunggu di sana!" Itu adalah kata-kata perpisahannya saat ia berbalik dan bergegas menghilang dalam keramaian aula.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun tiba di rumah Donghae, ia melihat Donghae sedang melakukan percakapan dengan Kim Jungmo, seorang teman dari masa kecil mereka.

Meskipun mereka berkumpul bersama dalam kelompok yang sama saat anak-anak, Kyuhyun tak begitu suka Jungmo. Dia selalu arogan dan merendahkan orang lain, tak hanya terhadap Kyuhyun, tapi juga pada anak lain dalam kelompok mereka.

Jungmo dan Donghae sedang berbicara ketika Kyuhyun tiba, dan saat ia berjalan lewat, ia mendengar sebagian dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ingin meminjam lagi?" Kata Donghae.

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya, aku janji," Jungmo menjawab, "Aku pakai punyaku sendiri minggu depan."

"Ok," kata Donghae, menyerahkan sesuatu pada Jungmo yang Kyuhyun tak bisa lihat. "Tapi hati-hati."

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dan berpaling padanya. "Kyuhyun! Kau akhirnya datang juga," teriak dia dan datang untuk menyapa Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersantai menikmati pesta, sedangkan Donghae menyapa teman-temannya yang lain. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Jessica akan datang, tapi ia belum melihatnya. Sungmin tak akan diundang, karena dia dan Donghae tak akur sama sekali. Sementara dia entah bagaimana memaafkan Kyuhyun untuk perlakuan buruknya selama bertahun-tahun padanya, Donghae tidak menerima dispensasi yang sama.

Tapi mengingatnya kembali, Donghae mungkin yang paling nakal padanya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun berteman baik dengan Donghae, tapi setiap kali Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Donghae di hadapannya, Sungmin akan terlihat murung, dan Kyuhyun akhirnya belajar untuk menghindari subjek itu.

Tapi ia dan Donghae membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Donghae juga merasa bersalah bagaimana ia dulu memperlakukan Sungmin, tapi semua usahanya untuk mendapatkan pengampunannya telah berakhir pada penolakan. Jadi Donghae akhirnya berhenti mencoba. Tapi Donghae selalu mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa Kyuhyun harus menikahi wanita itu, karena jika dia bisa memaafkannya atas apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya, dia bisa memaafkan dia untuk apapun.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa selama memikirkan tentang Sungmin, seseorang telah duduk di bangku di dekatnya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu, dan terkejut melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang familiar.

Kyuhyun pasti sedang menatapnya dengan aneh, karena dia menatapnya dengan sinis, dan berkata, "Apa yang salah denganmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maaf," katanya, "Kau mengejutkanku, itu saja."

"Ya, karena itu sangat aneh bagi seseorang untuk duduk di dekatmu di sebuah party?" Katanya, dengan nada sedikit sarkasme masih dalam suaranya.

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang seseorang, dan aku tak memperhatikan kedatanganmu."

Dia tampak melembut saat ini. "Ya, dan aku yakin aku bisa menebak siapa."

"Hah?" Kata Kyuhyun, bertanya-tanya apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Sudahlah," jawab Eunhyuk, "itu tak penting. Hei, kau dan Donghae adalah teman baik kan?"

"Ya, namaku Cho Kyuhyun," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Dan kau?"

Eunhyuk menatap kosong ke arahnya. "Apakah kau mabuk?" Akhirnya Eunhyuk bertanya.

Kyuhyun duduk tegak dan menatapnya. Dia tampak serius. "Tidak," katanya, "Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Dan kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?" Kata Eunhyuk, dengan nada suara agak tersinggung.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dia hanya bisa mengingatnya dari ruang ganti. Dia yakin dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum itu. Mereka ada di sebuah sekolah besar dan ada banyak anak-anak di kelasnya yang dia tak pernah bertemu.

Sebuah pikiran mengerikan terlintas di benaknya. Ya tuhan, apakah dia adalah sepupunya yang tak pernah ketemu lagi sejak mereka masih kecil?

Kyuhyun menggeleng bingung. "Bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tak ingat."

Dia berdiri. "Aku Lee Eunhyuk. Kita satu kelas di mata pelajaran Sejarah!"

"Oh," kata Kyuhyun, malu, dan menambahkan tanpa berpikir, "Apakah kau yakin?" Dia tahu segera setelah meninggalkan bibirnya, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa maksudmu, aku yakin?" Katanya, "Kau duduk dua kursi di depanku setiap hari. Tentu saja aku yakin."

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun, pikirannya bingung. "Aku kira aku tak memperhatikan," tambahnya, berharap itu terdengar seperti permintaan maaf.

"Yah, emm ... itu karena ..." Eunhyuk mulai mengatakan sesuatu, tapi wajahnya melunak dan ia menambahkan, "Kurasa kau sibuk memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sibuk? Aku sibuk dengan apa?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak masalah."

"Baik," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ok, ok," katanya, "Aku tidak tersinggung sebab kau tak tahu siapa aku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagus, kurasa aku tak pernah menyebabkan seorang wanita sakit hati sebelumnya. Aku lumayan tahu seperti apa rasanya."

"Oh, aku yakin kau pernah, pria dilahirkan dengan gen itu."

Kyuhyun berpikir tentang Sungmin dan menjadi sedikit sedih. "Yah, aku mendorong seorang wanita sampai jatuh dari sepedanya sekali."

"Nah, itu baru terdengar seperti seorang pria. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu?"

"Dia mengikutiku kemana-mana."

"Oh dalam hal ini, wanita itu layak mendapatkannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Ketika ia akhirnya bisa bernapas, ia berkata, "Tidak, dia tak seperti itu. Tapi untungnya dia memaafkanku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikahi wanita itu."

Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kau tahu, itu hal yang sama persis Donghae selalu katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu di belakang cahaya mata Eunhyuk saat mendengar nama Donghae. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Yah kau tahu," katanya, "jika ada satu orang yang kau harus dengar nasihatnya tentang pernikahan, itulah Donghae."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai ke situ. Menurut logika, aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari Sungmin."

"Sungmin?"

"Sungmin, wanita yang sedang kita bicarakan."

"Oh ya, aku pikir aku mengenalnya. Rambut hitam? Sangat cantik?"

"Itu dia," jawab Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak pernah menganggap Sungmin sebagai 'sangat cantik' sebelumnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau dan dia ...?" Eunhyuk membiarkan kata-kata terdiam.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung sejenak, lalu dia mengerti. "Siapa, Sungmin dan aku? Tidak, kami hanya teman baik."

"Aku rasa tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Ini hanya, kelihatannya kau tertarik pada orang lain."

"Hah?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya?"

"Katakanlah, apa?" Kata Kyuhyun, menunjukkan kebingungan di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar tak paham apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Ayolah, itu sudah jelas untuk siapapun yang punya mata."

Kyuhyun menatapnya, menggeleng kepala dan mengangkat bahu.

"Jung Jessica?" Kata Eunhyuk.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan wajahnya berubah jadi merah membara. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, dan bergumam, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena kau duduk di sana dan menatapnya sepanjang pelajaran sejarah."

Kyuhyun bingung. "Tidak juga."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja kau begitu, semua orang tahu."

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. "Setiap orang?"

Eunhyuk memberinya ekspresi lelah. "Ini jelas, Kyuhyun."

"Setiap orang?" Ulangnya.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun pertanyakan, dan menjawab, "Ya, Jessica juga tahu."

Kepalanya terkulai ke bawah, dan ia memegang wajahnya di tangannya, diam untuk sesaat.

Eunhyuk juga terdiam, kemudian bertanya, "Kyuhyun, boleh aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan?"

"Tentu," katanya, tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri mengapa Jessica tidak mau bicara denganmu?"

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dan menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Apakah kau pernah berhenti dan berpikir sejenak tentang mengapa dia mengabaikan kau?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?"

"Katakan."

"Lihat aku. Aku kutu buku dan dia kapten _cheerleader_. Mengapa dia mau bicara padaku?"

"Kyuhyun, apakah kau pikir aku cantik?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya, bertanya-tanya dari mana asal muasal pertanyaan ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun tak menjawab, Eunhyuk berkata, "Kyuhyun, katakan saja ya sebelum kau membuatku kesal."

"Ya, tentu saja kau cantik."

Eunhyuk melanjutkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Ok, aku cantik, dan aku mau bicara denganmu. Jadi mengapa Jessica tidak?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya, pikirannya bekerja. Ada beberapa logika di balik kata-katanya, tapi dia tak bisa memahami apa yang ia maksudkan.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu, mengapa dia tidak mau bicara?"

Eunhyuk menatapnya. "Aku tahu kenapa dia tidak mau bicara denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan bilang padamu. Itu sesuatu yang kau harus cari tahu sendiri."

"Apakah kau mencoba untuk menyiksaku?"

"Aku tidak menyiksa kau Kyuhyun, aku mencoba untuk membantumu. Bisakah aku menceritakan satu rahasia yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku diam-diam menyukai seseorang juga."

"Apakah itu aku?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

Eunhyuk menyikutnya. "Aku serius."

"Ok, maaf. Apakah aku kenal orang itu?" Kyuhyun harus melangkah hati-hati di sini.

"Ya." Jawab Eunhyuk kemudian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyukai hari Sabtu. Dia bisa tidur sesukanya, dan setelah mengerjakan beberapa tugas pagi di sekitar rumah, sisa hari itu adalah miliknya. Dengan kalung itu, akhir pekan ini menjanjikan sesuatu yang ekstra spesial.

Pagi ini ia bangun dengan kebugaran dalam langkahnya. Setelah membersihkan kamarnya, dan mengatur barang-barang yang berserakan di garasi, ia sedang memotong rumput di halaman depan ketika ia menangkap gerakan dari sudut matanya. Menenggok, ia melihat Sungmin dan ibunya sedang mengeluarkan mobil mereka untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ibunya kembali ke dalam, tapi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat baginya untuk mendekat.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin pemotong rumput dan menuju seberang, kaos putih usangnya tak menyembunyikan banyak keringat yang membasahi dada dan lengannya. Efeknya tak bisa diabaikan oleh Sungmin, dan ia melihat mata Sungmin mengamati tubuhnya saat mereka bertemu di pagar.

"Kau terlihat keren hari ini Kyuhyun," katanya dengan senyum senang.

"Aku merasa kotor," katanya, malu karena cara Sungmin memandangnya.

"Kotor itu kadang-kadang bagus," jawab Sungmin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang keren, Sungmin tampak sangat seksi hari ini, dengan celana jeans dipotong pendek, dan tank top pink yang memeluk lekuk payudaranya dan memperlihatkan perutnya.

"Kau sendiri lumayan keren hari ini, Ming," ia mendengar dirinya mengatakan itu, dan segera jadi memerah.

Tapi Sungmin berseri-seri oleh pujiannya, wajahnya berbinar sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian akan pergi keluar?" Kyuhyun bertanya, mengangguk ke arah mobil.

"Ya, Ibu dan aku akan pergi ke _Mall_. Ini ritual kami di hari Sabtu pagi."

Ibu Sungmin keluar rumah lagi.

"Kyuhyun. Selamat pagi," kata Lee _ahjumma_ sopan, datang ke tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun telah jadi favoritnya ketika masih anak kecil. Dia menikmati kunjungan Kyuhyun sehari-hari untuk bermain dengan Sungmin dan ia akan selalu memastikan untuk menyediakan banyak makanan ringan yang Kyuhyun sukai. Tapi itu berubah selama masa nakalnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian putrinya pulang menangis dan telah mengeraskan hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Ibu Sungmin sopan padanya karena Sungmin yang memintanya, tapi tak ada kehangatan di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengerti alasannya kenapa.

"Tidak banyak _ahjumma_ ," jawabnya.

"Sungmin," katanya, "sepertinya Ibu harus menelpon _halmeoni_ sebentar, jadi kau punya sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum kita pergi."

"Tidak masalah, Bu. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

Lee _ahjumma_ berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Hei, kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku? Aku punya sesuatu yang aneh untuk kuberitahu padamu."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Mau pergi?"

Biasanya ia akan mencoba mengelak untuk jalan-jalan dengan Sungmin.

Tapi setelah pengalamannya dua malam yang lalu, Sungmin tampak berbeda baginya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap untuk ngobrol dengannya.

"Jika kau tidak masalah aku pakai baju seperti ini, ayo."

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Sungmin, dan ia memperhatikan Sungmin mengamati tubuhnya.

"Ok, beri aku satu menit untuk menyelesaikan memotong rumput dan mengembalikan pemotong rumputnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berangkat, berencana untuk mengambil rute yang panjang di sekitar kompleks akan membawa mereka kembali tepat waktu.

"Jadi, hal aneh apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa malam lalu, setelah kita ngobrol di depan rumahku, aku mimpi tentang kau."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Bermimpi? Mimpi seperti apa?" Biasanya dia tak akan peduli kalau Sungmin bermimpi tentang dia, tapi, mengingat apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Itu mimpi yang aneh. Tidak seperti mimpi normal biasa."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yah, seperti aku bilang, aneh. Aku terbaring di tempat tidurku, tertidur, dan kau ada di sana, menjagaku. Melindungiku."

Kyuhyun tak bisa bicara.

"Sulit menjelaskannya," lanjut Sungmin, "tapi itu membuatku merasa aman, karena tahu kau ada di sana menjagaku."

"Itu aneh." Kyuhyun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan.

"Yah, tapi aku menyukainya. Itu sangat bagus."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bercanda. "Apakah kau pakai piyama merah muda itu? Yang dulu sering aku olok-olok ketika kita masih kecil?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku ingat. Tapi tidak, aku tidak pakai itu lagi. Aku..." dan Sungmin berhenti dan pipinya langsung memerah.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pakai apa-apa," tuntasnya, dan bertambah merah.

Kyuhyun juga memerah, tetapi mengatakan, "Jadi tunggu, dalam mimpi kau berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur, dan aku mengawasimu, dan tak terjadi apapun?"

"Kau bersikap baik malah. Bahkan menyelimutiku."

Kyuhyun menatapnya, tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Apakah mungkin Sungmin telah terbangun dan entah bagaimana caranya tahu Kyuhyun ada di sana? Itu sangat tak mungkin, mengingat apa yang telah Sungmin lakukan di depannya.

"Jadi, dimana aku menontonmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu aneh juga. Rasanya seperti kau ada di sana tapi kau tidak benar-benar ada."

Kyuhyun merasakan dorongan yang tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang dirinya. Sungmin semakin dekat dengan kebenaran.

Kyuhyun berseru hal pertama yang muncul dipikirannya. "Jadi apa kau bermimpi telanjang, atau apa kau benar-benar telan ...?" Di tengah kalimat Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang ia katakan, dan suaranya melemah. Dia meringis dalam hati. _Dasar idiot_.

Kyuhyun melirik dan melihat Sungmin memberinya ekspresi aneh. Tapi Sungmin tersenyum juga, yang merupakan pertanda baik.

Dia berpikir Sungmin akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia terus saja tersenyum padanya dan memberinya tatapan aneh itu.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Apa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau dalam masalah besar!"

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa. Sungmin sering mengatakan itu padanya sepanjang waktu ketika mereka masih kecil. Sungmin pernah mendengar Ibu Kyuhyun mengatakan pada Kyuhyun sekali ketika mereka pulang belepotan lumpur dari satu petualangan mereka di hutan dengannya.

"Aku sudah lupa tentang semua itu," kata Sungmin, masih tersenyum.

"Kau bisa meniru Ibuku dengan sempurna."

"Aku masih bisa mendengar Ibumu berteriak padamu. Kita berdua tertutup lumpur, bahkan sampai ke rambut, dan kita berjalan pulang tanpa tahu sedikitpun bahwa kita akan mendapat masalah."

"Itu salahmu."

"Salahku?"

"Ya, kau ingat kan? Kita ada di sungai dan sangat becek karena hujan turun, dan kau bilang kau pernah mendengar Ibumu bilang akan pergi ke spa untuk mandi lumpur. Jadi kita melihat ada lumpur dan memutuskan, siapa yang butuh spa?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Oh ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Sepertinya ide yang bagus saat itu."

"Selalu seperti itu, kan? Seperti saat kita memasukkan mantel bulu Ibumu di mesin cuci."

"Yah," kata Sungmin, "atau ketika kita menelepon 911 karena kita mendengar orang tuamu di kamar tidur mengeluarkan suara aneh dan kita pikir mereka terluka."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memblokir itu dari ingatanku, tapi terima kasih untuk mengingatkannya."

Sungmin tertawa. "Maaf."

"Kupikir itu setelah orang tua kita berkumpul dan memasang pagar pemisah. Mereka pikir akan lebih aman jika kita berpisah."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kupikir mereka benar."

Mereka berjalan beberapa saat tanpa berbicara, lalu Sungmin berkata, "Keduanya."

"Keduanya?"

"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu tadi," kata Sungmin sambil nyengir.

Kyuhyun teringat pertanyaannya dan tersipu. "Hmm, jadi, kau biasanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku biasanya pakai piyama merah muda dengan kaki di dalamnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Masih punya itu hah?"

"Tapi untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tuan Penasaran, tidak, itu bukan kebiasaanku. Aku habis mandi dan lelah, jadi aku berbaring istirahat sedikit dan tahu-tahu aku sudah tidur."

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang kembali tentang apa yang telah benar-benar Sungmin lakukan sebelum tidur, dan ia memandang Sungmin.

Ketika ia memandangnya, ia teringat deskripsi Eunhyuk tentang Sungmin.

 _Sangat cantik_. Pada saat ini, ia harus setuju dengan Eunhyuk. Dia selalu menganggap Sungmin sebagai gadis kecil yang jadi teman bermainnya, bahkan saat ia semakin dewasa dan mulai berubah. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya malam kemarin telah mengguncang gambar lama tentang Sungmin, dan sekarang ia melihat hal-hal yang di lewatkan olehnya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan, dan saat mereka menyeberang jalan, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah mobil menuju kearah mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil tangan Sungmin dan bergegas membimbingnya menyeberangi jalan. Ketika mereka sampai di trotoar, dia menunduk dan melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Apa itu tadi? Kyuhyun melirik untuk melihat reaksinya, tapi Sungmin hanya tampak tersenyum.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan jalan menuju rumah mereka, dan ketika mereka melewati sebuah bangku, ia bertanya, "Bisakah kita berhenti di sini sebentar?"

Sungmin tampak penasaran, tapi berkata, "Tentu."

Mereka duduk dan Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan pikirannya. Dia sudah berpikir untuk menceritakan ini pada Sungmin, dan ingin melakukannya dengan benar.

"Ming," ia memulai, "Saat kita tidak berteman dulu, aku benar-benar melakukan hal-hal jahat padamu, dan aku ingin minta maaf."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Kyuhyun, kau seorang anak laki-laki, dan aku adalah anak perempuan yang selalu mengikutimu. Aku pikir ada hukum alam yang menyatakan bahwa anak laki-laki harus bersikap jahat pada anak perempuan pada usia itu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, itu berbeda. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki dan perempuan tidak punya persahabatan seperti kita. Dan aku jahat padamu meskipun yang kau mau hanya persahabatan. Ketika aku berpikir tentang beberapa hal yang kita ... aku ... lakukan padamu, aku merasa sangat malu."

Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku selalu tahu ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara kita. Aku tahu kita akhirnya akan berteman baik lagi."

"Dan kau benar. Disinilah kita, bersahabat lagi."

"Ya, sahabat." Sungmin tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu di balik matanya dan Kyuhyun tahu ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Itu adalah gilirannya untuk berhenti sejenak dan berpikir. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada sebuah lukisan di perpustakaan di atas tangga dan aku berjalan melewatinya selama bertahun-tahun berpikir itu hanya gumpalan warna. Lalu suatu hari di kelas Seni kami membahas tentang lukisan klasik, dan lukisan itu adalah salah satunya. Guru bicara tentang apa arti lukisan itu, dan semua benda di dalamnya disimbolisasikan. Waktu berikutnya saat aku berada di perpustakaan aku melihat lukisan itu dengan sudut pandang yang benar-benar baru."

Sungmin menatapnya, alisnya berkerut.

"Sama juga dengan manusia," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Kau memandang mereka dengan satu sudut pandang selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemudian sesuatu terjadi dan kau memahami sesuatu di dalamnya yang kau tidak lihat sebelumnya."

Sungmin menatapnya. "Kyuhyun, apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang kita?"

"Aku selalu melihat kau sebagai teman, Ming, dan aku masih melakukannya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi baru-baru ini dimana aku mulai melihatmu secara berbeda."

"Berbeda? Bagaimana?"

"Yah," ia ragu-ragu, "Bagiku, kau selalu jadi temanku, yang kebetulan seorang wanita. Namun belakangan, aku lebih banyak memikirkan tentang aspek wanitanya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aspek wanita? Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan menyadarinya."

Kyuhyun tersipu. "Aku mungkin agak lambat menyadarinya tapi aku tidak buta."

Sungmin tertawa. "Jadi Kyuhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aspek wanitaku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku akan menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Sungmin akan meresponnya ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil.

Mereka mendongak dan melihat Ibu Sungmin berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Sungmin," katanya, "aku selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Bu," jawab Sungmin, dan berbalik kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kita akan melanjutkan ini nanti Tuan Cho. Kau tidak akan lepas dari pembicaraan ini dengan mudah."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku menunggunya." Dan dia serius.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu nanti?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu. Bagaiman kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan ngobrol lagi?"

"ELF Cafe?" Tanya Sungmin. "Kita bisa bertemu di tempatku sekitar jam delapan, dan jalan kaki?"

"Ini kencan." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berseri-seri menatapnya. Kyuhyun pikir matanya tampak menakjubkan. "Ya," katanya, dan melompat dari bangku dan pergi ke mobil.

Sungmin tampak senang.

Kyuhyun melihat mobil menghilang di jalan, dan kata-kata terakhirnya kembali terngiang. Hah, pikirnya, _kukira itu benar-benar kencan_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **BIG THANK'S TO :**

 **bellajoongminciiepkissers , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends , Hamano Hiruka , Harusuki Ginichi 137411 , seira minkyu , danhobak15 , MaVK9597 , Cho MeiHwa , Karen Kouzuki , vha137 , LiveLoveKyumin , 137Wine , WineKyuMin137 , gogoflo55 , Cho Minseo , leleekyumin , abilhikmah , orange girls , youlliana , kji , Pspnya kyu , AYUMI , ayu aidenkyu joyer , hanna , joy04 , joyers , lee hye bung , ismayminniELF , kim nophi , dan KikyWP16.**

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	3. Chapter 3

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Lamunannya terpotong oleh suara ibunya memanggilnya dari lantai bawah. Kyuhyun keluar di lorong ke puncak tangga, dan melihat ibunya berdiri di bagian bawah dengan telepon menempel didadanya.

"Kau dapat telepon," kata Ibunya, lalu menambahkan dengan berbisik, "Ini seorang wanita."

Kyuhyun bingung. Seorang wanita menelepon dia? Yang mana itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sungmin akan datang jika ia ingin bicara, dan selain itu, ibunya akan mengenali suaranya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Dia tidak bilang," ibunya menjawab, masih berbisik.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuruni tangga masih memakai kaus kaki, dan mengambil telepon. Mengangkat ke telinga, dia dengan gugup berkata, "Hallo?"

Sebuah suara wanita berkata, _"Kyuhyun? Apakah ini Kyuhyun?"_

"Aku, ya, aku Kyuhyun."

 _"Hai Kyuhyun, kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku meneleponmu, ini aku. Jung Jessica."_

Otaknya langsung berhenti. Kyuhyun tak bisa berpikir. Dia tahu dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mulutnya tidak mau bekerja sama.

 _"Kyuhyun? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Hai Jessica," itu yang bisa ia katakan. Suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri.

Ibunya menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya.

 _"Hai Kyuhyun,"_ ulangnya, _"Dengar, aku minta maaf mengganggumu seperti ini, dan aku tahu itu menit-menit terakhir, tapi aku bertanya-tanya apa kita bisa bertemu malam ini untuk mengobrol."_

"Ngobrol? Tentang apa? "

 _"Tentang sesuatu,"_ katanya _, "Apakah kau mau?"_

"Tentu. Aku mau."

 _"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di ELF Cafe."_

"Baiklah," katanya.

 _"Baiklah. Sampai nanti Kyuhyun. Bye."_

"Bye," katanya, tapi ia mendengar bunyi Jessica menutup telepon ketika mengatakan itu.

Tertegun, ia berpaling ke ibunya yang masih berdiri mengawasinya, dan berkata, "Bu, aku perlu pinjam mobil malam ini."

Ibunya tersenyum, mengamati Kyuhyun bergegas kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jessica yang sedang menunggu di luar Cafe. Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan masuk dengan Jessica, ia bisa merasakan semua mata di tempat itu tertuju pada mereka. Beberapa anak menunjuk. Dia tersenyum dalam hati.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk, mereka segera memesan makanan.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menatap Jessica mengharap dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Katanya, melihat pandangan bertanya di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan," katanya, mencoba terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Oh, kau ternyata orang yang tak sabaran," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun, pikirannya bekerja. "Bagaiman kabarnya _cheerleader_?"

"Bagus. Kami akan berkompetisi tingkat nasional bulan depan, dan kupikir kami benar-benar punya kesempatan bagus untuk menang."

"Hebat, apakah kau pernah menang sebelumnya?"

"Tunggu sampai kau lihat kamar tidurku. Aku punya segala macam piala _cheerleader_ di sana. Ini seperti satu tempat pameran kecil."

Kyuhyun menatapnya lama. Akhirnya, ia berkata, "Ada apa sebenarnya Jessica?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita belum pernah bicara sepatah katapun dalam dua tahun, dan sekarang kau sedang bicara berdua seperti kita adalah pasangan."

"Kyuhyun," katanya, memegang tangannya, "beberapa wanita lebih kuno daripada yang lain."

"Aku tidak paham," kata Kyuhyun.

"Beberapa wanita pergi keluar dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi ada juga wanita lain yang lebih kuno, dan menunggu untuk di telepon."

Kyuhyun masih bingung. "Dan kau termasuk yang mana?"

"Sampai kemarin, aku adalah wanita kuno, menunggu untuk di telepon."

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai mengerti.

"Tapi hari ini," lanjutnya, "aku memutuskan aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Waktuku hampir habis."

"Jadi ... tunggu dulu, kau bilang kau menunggu selama ini buatku untuk membuat langkah pertama?"

"Itu yang aku katakan, Kyuhyun," kata Jessica.

Pesanan mereka pun datang.

Kyuhyun telah membayangkan saat-saat seperti ini sejak ia melihatnya pertama kali di kelas. Akhirnya, ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Katakan saja kau akan mencobanya denganku. Itu saja permintaanku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memegang tangannya. "Aku akan senang untuk mencobanya denganmu."

Mereka menyelesaikan makannya ketika Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Itu adalah suara wanita yang akrab ditelinganya.

Dia berbalik, dan untuk dua malam berturut-turut ia terkejut melihat wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk!" Seru dia, dan melihat dia memakai seragam pelayan ELF Cafe. "Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Tidak, aku suka nongkrong di sini memakai ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Eunhyuk memandang Jessica, kembali ke Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali ke Jessica. "Hei Jess. Apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Mungkin," kata Jessica.

"Wah," jawab Eunhyuk. "Serius?"

"Jadi kalian berdua saling mengenal?" Sela Jessica.

"Kami bertemu tadi malam di party-nya Donghae," kata Kyuhyun.

Jessica menarik tangan Kyuhyun kearahnya. "Kyuhyun, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih _private_? Aku butuh udara segar."

"Tentu Jess. Aku akan memanggil pelayan dulu."

"Aku akan mengurus tagihannya untukmu," kata Eunhyuk, masih melihat Kyuhyun tanpa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk pergi dan Kyuhyun melihat Jessica, yang sepertinya tampak kesal.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak suka dia," jawab Jessica.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Ya. Aku punya permintaan Kyuhyun."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakannya. Dia suka bohong."

"Ok," katanya dengan nada bertanya dalam suaranya.

Eunhyuk kembali dengan tagihan, menempatkannya terbalik diatas meja di depan Kyuhyun, mengatakan apa yang biasa dikatannya. "Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan." Dan pergi.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tip yang cukup banyak, dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar tagihan. Jessica mengatakan dia akan ke kamar kecil, dan pergi ke arah itu.

Saat ia akan menyerahkan tagihan ke kasir, dia melihat tulisan tangan dibaliknya. Menariknya kembali, ia membaca **"Jangan percaya dia! -E-.** "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Tapi itu akan jadi jauh lebih buruk.

Setelah membayar, ia berjalan keluar ke lobi untuk menunggu Jessica, dan untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara wanita yang akrab ditelinganya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Dia berbalik dan ternyata Sungmin. Oh ya tuhan, Kyuhyun lupa semua tentang dia!

"Ming!" Jawabnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kupikir kita seharusnya bertemu di tempatku," katanya, dan melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun berpakaian. "Apakah kau datang dari acara pemakaman?"

"Um, Ming ..." ia tak bisa menemukan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun," katanya tersenyum, "kita di sini sekarang. Mari kita cari meja."

"Ming ..." ia memulai bicara, tetapi sebelum dia bisa bicara lebih banyak, Jessica muncul di sampingnya, dan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa sebenarnya itu tadi?" Kata Jessica beberapa menit kemudian saat mereka berkendara, memecah kesunyian.

"Masalahnya rumit."

"Mantan pacar?"

"Bukan, teman lama. Kami tetangga sebelah rumah sejak kami lahir."

"Aku tahu. Dan dia ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman?"

"Aku tida bisa bicara tentang ini sekarang."

"Maafkan aku."

Jessica terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia berkata. "Kyuhyun, aku harus bilang sesuatu padamu," kata Jessica.

"Apa?" Dia merasa ketegangan di perutnya.

"Kau perlu tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Yang sebenarnya? Tentang apa? "

"Tentang aku," katanya, "dan Donghae."

"Donghae?" Kata Kyuhyun, ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. "Apa hubungannya Donghae dengan kita?"

"Aku benci harus menjadi orang yang mengatakan ini, tapi Donghae sudah menyimpan rahasia darimu."

"Rahasia tentang apa?"

"Rahasia tentang aku."

"Kau? Apa rahasianya?"

"Donghae dan aku pernah jadi kekasih selama setahun lebih."

"Tidak mungkin, itu tidak benar."

"Ini benar Kyuhyun. Ini sudah berakhir sekarang, tapi itu pernah terjadi."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku. Aku minta kau untuk pergi keluar denganku malam ini, agar aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun tegas. "Kami bersahabat. Dia tidak akan melakukan itu padaku. Seseorang bilang padaku agar aku tidak boleh percaya padamu," katanya, "Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu?"

Kilatan kemarahan melintas di mata Jessica. "Karena itu benar."

"Kau bohong."

Wajahnya berubah, dan ketika Kyuhyun berbicara ada kekejian di balik kata-katanya. "Apa kau ingin mendengar rinciannya Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya, tapi tak berkata apapun.

"Pikirkan hal ini."

"Kau tahu apa? Persetan kau, dan persetan dengan Donghae. Aku tidak butuh kalian. Aku akan antar kau pulang."

Mereka melaju dalam kebisuan selama perjalanan. Ketika mereka tiba di rumah Jessica, ia keluar dari mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan Kyuhyun melesat pergi. Saat Jessica melangkah di jalan setapak depan rumahnya, bibir merahnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sakit kepala. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk di mana segala hal menjadi salah. Dia gagal ujian semua pelajaran sekolah, ia kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa, dan orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi dari rumah, jadi sekarang dia gelandangan.

Ketika ia terbangun, ia pikir bahwa peristiwa semalam menjadi bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Ketika dia ingat bahwa hal itu nyata, ia mengerang ke dalam bantalnya. Dia benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya.

Dia telah berhasil mengacaukan segalanya dengan gadis yang secara diam-diam ia cintai selama dua tahun terakhir, tepat ketika fantasinya hendak menjadi kenyataan. Dia ingin bersamanya, dan entah kenapa, pada akhirnya, ia mendorongnya menjauh, mungkin selamanya.

Dan, dia telah menyakiti Sungmin lagi. Wanita itu telah memaafkannya atas semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan padanya, dan Kyuhyun telah membayar kebaikannya dengan memperlakukan dia seperti kotoran.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah, dan berjalan pergi saat ia berdarah. Dia mungkin tidak memberikan luka yang berdarah kali ini, tapi apa yang ia lihat di wajah Sungmin tadi malam jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

Dan, untuk membuat malamnya lebih spesial, ia baru tahu bahwa sahabatnya telah berbohong padanya cukup lama. Salah satu kualitas yang ia paling kagumi dari Donghae yaitu kesetiaannya, telah lenyap sama sekali.

Kehidupan menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencari kesenangan apapun dengan kalungnya hari ini.

Dia mendengar pintu mobil ditutup di halaman tetangga, dan ia bangkit untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Orang tua Sungmin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke gereja. Sungmin biasanya pergi bersama mereka, tapi pagi ini ia tak kelihatan. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memakai celana pendek dan kemeja, lalu berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar dari pintu depan.

"Lee _ahjumma_ ," panggilnya sambil bergegas menyeberangi halaman,"Bolehkah aku bicara denganmu?"

Lee _ahjumma_ berhenti dengan tangan di gagang pintu mobil, dan memberinya tatapan dingin. "Kami akan pergi," katanya, dan membuka pintu.

"Apakah Sungmin ada didalam?"

Mendengar ini, Ibu Sungmin berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun berdiri di pagar, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Bukankah kau sudah cukup melukai putriku?" Katanya, matanya dingin menatap Kyuhyun.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku-"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada alasanmu. Aku hanya tertarik pada kebahagiaan putriku, dan apa yang membuat dia bahagia adalah kau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya tadi malam, tapi itu akibatnya. Aku tidak ingin kau berteman dengannya lagi." Dengan itu, Ibu Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mobil, masuk, dan membanting pintu.

Kyuhyun mengawasi mobil meluncur di jalan dan menghilang di tikungan, hatinya sakit.

Dia mendongak ke jendela kamar Sungmin, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus melihat Sungmin sekarang, dan ia tahu hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukan itu. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kalung itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun menyelinap diam-diam melalui pintu belakang rumahnya, telinganya waspada mendengarkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin. Saat ia berdiri di dapur, ia mendengarkan setiap suara, tapi rumah itu benar-benar sepi. Setelah beberapa menit memastikan kondisi tetap sepi, ia menuju ke ruang tamu. Tak ada tanda keberadaan Sungmin disana. Dia pasti ada di atas, mungkin di kamar tidurnya.

Kyuhyun diam-diam berjalan menaiki tangga berkarpet, mengawasi dengan cermat kalau-kalau muncul suara berderit. Di ujung lorong ia berjalan sangat pelan, dan melihat pintu kamar Sungmin sedikit terbuka. Ia menganggap Sungmin ada di sana sedang duduk dan mendengarkan, dan dia akan mendengar setiap suara kecil yang dibuatnya. Saat-saat yang tampaknya tak berujung kemudian, ia akhirnya di sana, dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendengarkan setiap suara dari dalam. Dia mendengar suara pernapasan berirama lembut dari seseorang, mungkin Sungmin sedang tidur.

Kyuhyun menunggu diam selama beberapa menit untuk memastikan, kemudian merasa cukup percaya diri untuk mendorong pintu agar lebih terbuka. Dia memiliki firasat yang mengerikan bahwa pintunya akan menjerit keras pada engselnya, tapi pintunya berayun lancar tanpa suara. Dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan.

Sungmin di tempat tidur, kali ini mengenakan baju tidur putih yang mungkin panjangnya sampai ke ujung kaki ketika dia berdiri, tapi sekarang terlipat di sekitar pahanya. Dia berbaring miring pada posisi yang sama ketika ia meninggalkannya malam itu, dan sekali lagi, selimutnya telah didorong ke bawah tempat tidur.

Dadanya naik-turun dengan irama yang stabil, dan matanya tertutup tenang. Satu tangan berada di bawah bantal dekat kepalanya, dan yang lainnya didadanya, mengepalkan tinju.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan tampak seolah-olah tak ada yang berubah sejak malam ia berada di sini. Ada setumpuk kecil pakaian di sudut kamar, dan ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Sungmin menaruh pakaiannya di sana, menendang dan melemparkannya dari seberang ruangan. Tapi senyumnya menghilang ketika dia mengenali pakaian yang ada di sana adalah pakaian yang dia pakai di restoran tadi malam. Kenangan itu datang kembali, membuat rasa sakit muncul kembali di dadanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya menjauh dan tatapannya mendarat di kolase foto di dinding. Ini tampak sama seperti malam yang lalu… tidak, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ada satu foto yang hilang, meninggalkan bercak putih kosong diatasnya. Melihat foto-foto yang lain, ia mencoba mengingat foto yang mana yang sudah hilang. Setelah beberapa saat itu ia mengenalinya. Itu adalah salah satu foto dari Sungmin dan dia, berpakaian seperti bajak laut.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruang mencarinya, tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya. Dengan sedikit takut-takut ia memeriksa keranjang sampah dari rotan kecil disebelah meja rias, berharap menemukan foto yang tercabik-cabik dan dibuang ke dalamnya, tapi disana juga tak ada.

Sungmin membuat suara bergumam kecil, dan Kyuhyun menatapnya. Setelah Sungmin tenang kembali, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur ke sisi Sungmin berbaring, dan memandang dari atas. Sungmin tampak tenang berbaring di sana, dengan rambut hitamnya lembut menyebar di atas bantal di sekitar kepalanya. Bulu matanya panjang dan kulit pipinya lembut dan halus. Kyuhyun belum pernah memperhatikan itu sebelumnya.

Mungkin karena kacamatanya, atau mungkin karena Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat cukup dekat.

Sungmin tampak cantik. Kata itu muncul di kepala Kyuhyun sebelum ia bisa menghentikannya, tapi itu kata yang tepat. Kata yang sempurna.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa begitu buta sampai-sampai ia tak melihat ini sebelumnya? Wanita ini ada dihadapannya seumur hidupnya, dan ia selalu memandang Sungmin dengan matanya yang dulu, bukan apa yang ada sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan meletakkan lengannya dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur, tangannya lurus di atas sprei dan hampir menyentuh tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengamati seluruh wajahnya, seolah-olah melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Hidungnya mancung di antara kedua matanya. Bibirnya penuh, sedikit terbuka dan warna pucat yang indah alami berwarna merah muda yang tak membutuhkan bantuan apapun dari lipstik untuk membuatnya menarik. Telinga yang sempurna dengan gumpalan rambut berbaring di atasnya.

Kata-kata Eunhyuk beberapa malam yang lalu datang kembali padanya, dan ia menyadari sebenarnya apa yang ia cari sepanjang hidupnya: Sungmin adalah kepingannya yang hilang. Jika disatukan akan pas dengan sempurna.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara Sungmin mengejutkannya. Itu sangat pelan dan lembut Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa mendengarnya, dan pada awalnya dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya salah dengar. Napas Sungmin tetap tak berubah, dan matanya tertutup. Sungmin pasti bicara dalam tidurnya.

Dia ingat mimpi Sungmin yang dia ceritakan kemarin. Apakah dia bermimpi yang sama lagi? Bisakah Sungmin dengan cara yang entah bagaimana merasakan Kyuhyun ada di sini? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko.

"Aku di sini, Ming," bisiknya.

Sungmin bergerak sedikit, dan ia takut Sungmin terbangun, tapi dia diam lagi.

"Kau seharusnya melindungiku." Kata-kata itu cukup jelas, meskipun nyaris seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun merasakan denyutan yang menyakitkan dalam hatinya. "Maafkan aku, Ming." Suaranya tersendat.

"Aku sendirian sekarang," desah Sungmin, "Aku takut."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Ming. Aku di sini bersamamu." Secara naluriah, Kyuhyun mengambil tangannya, dan menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia melihat wajah Sungmin dengan waspada.

Sungmin terus bernapas dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, dan melihat ke bawah, melihat sedikit warna putih menyembul dari ujung kepalan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuka jari-jari Sungmin, dan melihat segenggam kertas tebal yang kusut. Menariknya dari tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai membukanya, menarik lipatan itu untuk diratakan. Dia tahu apa itu sebelum ia selesai melakukannya, itu foto mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap foto itu, mencoba meratakannya pada sprei. Tetesan basah jatuh ke atasnya, dan Kyuhyun sadar bahwa itu adalah air matanya sendiri. Dia mengusap matanya agar ia bisa melihat foto itu lebih jelas, dan tersenyum lagi pada kenangannya yang datang kembali.

Dia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kembali ke pigura, membawa serta foto itu. Setelah mengambil pigura itu dari dinding, ia melepas karton dibagian belakang dan menaruh foto itu kembali di posisinya semula. Ia memasang kartonnya lagi dan menaruh kembali pigura pada gantungannya.

Ia yakin Sungmin pasti akan melihatnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Foto itu tempatnya ada di sana, sama seperti halnya ia dengan Sungmin. Dan sementara foto mungkin mudah untuk dipasang kembali, ia tahu ia akan melakukan apapun agar dirinya bisa kembali dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali ke samping tempat tidur dan berlutut di sampingnya lagi, meraih tangan Sungmin yang kini kosong kedalam genggamannya, ia tak lagi perduli akan membangunkan Sungmin.

"Ming, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sungmin menggeliat lagi. "Kyu?"

"Ming, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku rasa aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau marah padaku, dan kau berhak melakukannya. Tapi aku berjanji hal ini, ketika kau hanya mendengarku bilang aku mencintaimu dalam mimpi, suatu hari nanti aku akan bilang padamu saat kau terjaga."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menciumnya lembut di pipi. Sebelum Kyuhyun pergi, ia sekali lagi menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Entah kenapa Review banyak yang gak masuk, jadi aku terpaksa baca review kalian lewat email. Mohon maaf sebelumnya ^^**

 **BIG THANK'S TO :**

 **KikyWP16** , **orange girls , lee hye bung** , **Nami , leleekyumin , abilhikmah , Harusuki Ginichi 137411 , Pspsnya Kyu , Shengmin137 , vha137 , Hanna Kimi137 , bella joongminciiepkissers , joy04 , hanna , cho kyumin137 , joyers , minnieGals , sanmayy88 , ichadkelpeu , youlliana , Karen Kouzuki , ratihsusi31 , mayasiwonest everlastingfriends , Frostbee , ayu aidenkyu joyer , june kyuvilmagnae , kim nophi , KikiWP16 , nanayukeroo , 137Wine , LiveLoveKyumin , MaVK9597 ,** **ismayminniELF , Cho Minseo**

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	4. Chapter 4

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

* * *

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Duduk di perpustakaan selama berjam-jam, Kyuhyun merasa sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada tugas-tugasnya. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan laporannya, dan bukannya membawa pulang buku perpustakaan, ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya di sini.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya ketika seseorang duduk di kursi di seberang mejanya.

Berbisik dengan keras "Hei!" membuat ia tahu itu adalah suara Donghae. Ibunya pasti telah mengatakan pada temannya di mana dia bisa menemukannya.

"Hei Donghae," katanya, menghentikan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia masih bingung tentang tadi malam, dan memiliki beberapa pemikiran yang harus dilakukan sebelum ia keluar dan menuduh temannya berbohong padanya.

"Hei!" Temannya mengulang bisikan kerasnya, "Kau terkenal!"

"Ssst!" Terdengar suara bisikan dari lantai bawah. "Ini perpustakaan." Itu adalah suara Miss Jung, Kepala perpustakaan, yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan ketat.

Donghae mengulangi perkataannya lagi, dengan bisikan sedikit lemah. "Kau terkenal Kyuhyun!"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Bisik Kyuhyun merespon.

"Kau dan Jessica. Ini diseluruh sekolah."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Apa yang diseluruh sekolah?"

"Kau dan dia, di ELF Cafe. Kau hebat!"

"Shhhhh," terdengar suara Miss Jung dari bawah.

"Kau tahu tentang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semua orang tahu tentang itu. Seperti yang aku bilang, kau orang yang dibicarakan di seluruh sekolah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ini tidak bagus. Dia membuat ekspresi sedih.

"Apa yang salah? Kukira kau sangat ingin bersama dengan Jessica cukup lama?"

"Memang. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau itu terpampang di seluruh sekolah."

Donghae nyengir. "Kalau begitu mungkin kau seharusnya tidak mengajak kapten tim _cheerleader_ ke cafe terpopuler di kota ini."

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa masalahnya sih?" Kata Donghae. "Kau mewujudkan impianmu. Apa pedulimu jika orang-orang membicarakan tentang hal itu?"

"Ini rumit. Hei, aku harus pergi" Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna berita baru yang sedikit berita buruk ini. Donghae pun mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ada apa, teman?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka melangkah keluar dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan."

"Aku hanya bingung tentang beberapa hal."

"Masalah wanita? Hei, kau sedang melihat masternya masalah wanita."

"Satu-satunya masalah wanita yang kau punya adalah bagaimana menjauhkan mereka darimu."

Donghae menyeringai. "Kau ada benarnya, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."

Kyuhyun memandang temannya. "Tunggu, kau mengalami beberapa masalah dengan seorang wanita?"

Donghae berhenti sejenak, seolah mencari kata yang tepat. "Rasanya seperti makan _junk food_."

"Aku tak paham arah pembicaraanmu."

Donghae tampak frustrasi. "Wanita-wanita itu seperti _junk food_. Makanan ringan yang lezat."

Sinar pemahaman menyala di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Dan seperti yang aku bilang, kita semua suka _junk food_ ," Donghae melanjutkan, "tapi jika kau makan itu setiap hari, bukankah kau akan mulai ingin makan steak?"

"Aku paham. Dan apa yang akan kau anggap sebagai makan steak?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Donghae, terlihat lebih frustrasi. "Mungkin seseorang yang akan ingin bersamaku karena dia menyukaiku, bukan karena _football_ atau seks. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa aku ajak bicara setelah itu."

Kyuhyun tampak kagum. "Kau tahu, kupikir aku tak akan pernah mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

Donghae menyeringai malu.

Kyuhyun memikirkan hal itu sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kau seharusnya bicara dengan Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk?"

"Beri dia kesempatan. Dia punya eksterior keras, tapi hatinya lembut. Dan kupikir dia benar-benar peduli tentangmu. Lagi pula, kau mungkin menemukan bahwa kau punya banyak kesamaan dengan dia dari yang kau kira."

"Eunhyuk," kata Donghae, pikirannya bekerja.

Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan jawaban dari temannya. Dia punya ide.

"Donghae, kupikir aku dan Jessica tidak akan berhasil," kata Kyuhyun, mengamati reaksinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Donghae, nada suaranya benar-benar terkejut.

"Kalian makan malam. Kedengarannya kau bersenang-senang disana."

"Kau tahu bagaimana ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu," Kyuhyun memulai, "tapi ketika kau mendapatkannya, ternyata itu bukan seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Yah," kata Donghae, ekspresi kebingungan ada di wajahnya. "Tapi kita sedang bicara tentang Jessica disini. Bagaimana bisa dia bukan apa yang kau harapkan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba membaca wajah temannya. Dia tak melihat apa-apa selain kejujuran yang terbuka. Jika Donghae bohong, pasti dia aktor yang cukup baik.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Donghae tampak terkejut. "Orang lain selain Jessica? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu?"

"Dia belum tahu."

"Kyuhyun, kau jatuh cinta dengan Jessica selama dua tahun tanpa dia tahu. Bagaimana ini berbeda?"

"Beda."

"Jadi siapa dia? Orang yang aku kenal?"

"Aku lebih suka tak mengatakannya."

Donghae menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Ini Sungmin, kan?"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan ternganga pada temannya. "Bagaiman kau bisa menebaknya?"

Donghae menyeringai. "Ternyata dia! Selamat. Kalian berdua diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Aku selalu tahu itu."

"Ini rumit," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa yang rumit? Kau menyukainya, dan dia jelas menyukaimu. Kau mungkin buta terhadap kenyataan ini, tapi itu jelas seperti siang hari bagiku. Sungmin selalu berseri-seri ketika kau didekatnya."

"Kemarin dia melihat aku di cafe bersama Jessica, setelah itu aku baru ingat bahwa aku punya janji kencan dengannya pada saat yang sama."

"Ouch! Kau benar-benar kacau. Seumur hidupmu kau belum pernah berkencan, dan lalu kau menjadwalkan dua wanita pada saat yang sama?"

"Ya, aku memang kacau." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kepertanyaan yang ia butuhkan dari Donghae.

"Jadi," katanya, "hal ini berarti aku dan Jessica sudah selesai. Hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik, dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin, Jessica keluar dari radarku."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang dia bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau, dan setiap orang bebas untuk melakukan apa saja dengan dia." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau bicara aneh lagi." Mereka telah mencapai Mustang kuning Donghae, dan dia membuka pintu dengan remote-nya. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak, aku punya beberapa hal untuk dipikirkan."

Donghae tertawa. "Tentu kau harus."

Donghae masuk ke mobilnya, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencobanya sekali lagi. "Kalau Sungmin dan aku jadian, salah satu manfaat adalah ada nol persen kesempatan kau dan aku tidur dengan wanita yang sama."

Donghae memandangnya, seolah-olah dia tak tahu apa maksudnya, dan kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau benar sekali. Dia membenciku. Tapi ada juga sisi negatifnya yang kau belum pikirkan. Jika kau pacaran dan akhirnya menikah, tak mungkin dia akan mengijinkanku untuk menjadi pendamping pernikahanmu." Dengan itu, Donghae tertawa lagi dan melesat pergi.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan mobil itu menghilang di tikungan, dan memutuskan bahwa ia merasa sedikit lega tentang temannya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan laporan di kamarnya, dan merasa perlu untuk berpikir, sehingga ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Semua masalah ini begitu rumit.

Dia memegang kalung itu di tangannya, merasakan kehalusan diantara jari-jarinya. Dan bagaimana dengan benda ini? Mungkinkah ia menggunakannya untuk membantu memecahkan masalah yang dihadapinya? Saat sel-sel otaknya kelelahan, ia mulai tertidur.

Dia mencoba memikirkan Sungmin, berharap mimpinya akan berhubungan tentang dia. Ternyata tidak. Tapi ia bermimpi tentang seorang wanita.

Dalam mimpinya ia duduk di bawah pohon di padang rumput besar.

Begitu besar dia hanya bisa melihat rumput di segala arah. Tidak ada gunung dan tidak ada pohon lain selain pohon tempat dimana sekarang ia berada. Di padang rumput matahari bersinar cerah, tetapi di bawah bayangan pohon terasa dingin.

Dia sendirian pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat seorang wanita bersamanya. Dia tak yakin bagaimana wabita itu sampai di sana, tetapi ketika ia menoleh, wanita itu sudah ada disana.

Dia tidak mengenalinya, tapi itu juga bisa berarti bahwa wanita itu mungkin telah duduk di belakangnya di kelas Sejarah. Dalam mimpinya, ia tertawa ketika ia berpikir tentang hal ini, dan wanita itu tersenyum oleh tawanya.

"Hai Kyuhyun. Aku Leeteuk."

"Halo Leeteuk. Dimana kita?"

"Ini adalah tempat di mana kau dan aku bisa bertemu."

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?"

"Amuletku yang membawamu ke sini." Entah bagaimana ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang membicarakan tentang kalung itu.

"Bisakah punyaku melakukan itu?"

"Tidak semua amulet punya kegunaan yang sama. Amuletmu memungkinkan kau untuk melihat kebenaran."

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka duduk bersama. Ia bersila dengan punggung menempel di pohon.

"Apakah amuletku selalu menunjukkan kebenaran?"

"Amuletmu selalu menunjukkan kebenaran, tapi kadang-kadang kau mungkin tidak melihatnya."

"Aku tak paham."

"Jika aku mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, dan kau mendengar itu sebagai sebuah kebohongan, apakah itu membuatku jadi seorang pembohong?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Kau dipilih untuk memiliki amulet ini karena keberanianmu Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak merasa sebagai seorang pemberani."

"Keberanian bukanlah tentang perasaan. Ini adalah kekuatan batin untuk membuat pilihan yang tepat ketika pilihan yang tepat itu adalah sulit."

Dia melanjutkan, "Pemilik amulet diuji dua kali, sekali untuk mendapatkannya, dan sekali untuk memilikinya. Tes keduamu sudah dekat. Aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan diri ketika saatnya tiba."

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang pengujian itu, tapi dia berkata, "Kita harus berpisah sekarang. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun."

"Selamat tinggal Leeteuk."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Kyuhyun terbangun, hari sudah malam. "Mimpi apaan ini," ia bergumam, tapi mimpinya begitu nyata dan hidup. Dan itu tidak memudar seperti mimpi lain yang biasa ia alami.

Dia melirik alarm dan melihat itu sudah jam delapan.

Dia merasa perlu untuk pergi keluar. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi yang perlu ia lihat. Dia bisa merasakannya. Memastikan ia membawa amulet, ia pergi keluar.

Di lantai bawah, ia bertanya pada ayahnya apakah boleh jika ia meminjam mobil. Agaknya ibu Kyuhyun, yang duduk menunggu sampai ia tiba di rumah tadi malam, telah memberitahu ayahnya tentang keadaan buruknya saat ia tiba di rumah. Jadi ayahnya bersedia untuk memberi kelonggaran padanya. "Kuncinya ada di gantungan," ia berkata ,"Sampai di rumah jam 10, dan Nak ..."

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah ayahnya.

"Segalanya akan beres, Nak. Hanya beri sedikit waktu."

"Terima kasih, Yah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, meraih kunci dan pergi keluar, tanpa tahu ke mana ia menuju.

Dia menyetir tanpa berpikir, pikirannya terganggu. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, itu jelas di mana ia akan pergi. Dia bergerak ke arah lingkungan rumah Jessica, tak yakin apa yang dia lakukan di sini.

Saat ia melewati rumahnya, ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinannya. Dia bisa mengetuk pintu dan bicara dengannya, atau dia bisa memakai amulet dan mencoba untuk menyelinap ke kamarnya. Dia tak yakin apa yang baik untuk dilakukan.

Jessica mungkin akan membanting pintu di wajahnya

Dia memutuskan bahwa ia telah keliru untuk datang ke sini, dan setelah berputar-putar bloknya tiga kali, ia berniat pulang ke rumah.

Tapi saat ia berbelok keluar dari gerbang perumahan, sebuah Mustang kuning melintas melewatinya dan melaju ke dalam.

Ia sangat terkejut. Mengapa Donghae ada di sini?

Dia berputar dan kembali. Ia berharap tak akan melihatnya, tapi ada disitu, mobil Donghae diparkir tepat di depan rumah Jessica. Itu kosong jadi Donghae pasti sudah berada di dalam.

Sudah saatnya untuk menggunakan amulet.

Kyuhyun parkir di jalan di mana ada semak-semak membuat mobilnya tak terlihat dari pandangan. Dia dengan canggung melepas pakaiannya di dalam mobil, dan memakai amuletnya. Dengan cepat keluar dari mobil sehingga cahaya lampu mobil tidak terlalu lama menyala, ia kemudian menuju ke jalan.

Dia mencoba pintu belakang dulu, yang merupakan pintu kaca geser yang menuju ke dek yang rendah, tapi itu terkunci. Berjalan berputar, ia tak bisa menemukan jalan masuk selain pintu depan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, ini pasti pintu depan. Dia berharap itu tak terkunci. Dia menguji pegangan pintu dan ia beruntung, dan pintu bersuara klik terbuka. Mendorongnya terbuka cukup lebar hanya memungkinkan dia untuk menerobos, dia menutupnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Suara TV terdengar dari ujung lain rumah itu, datang dari satu-satunya kamar di mana lampunya menyala. Dia mencari tangga, menemukannya di tengah rumah, dan berjalan dengan hati-hati naik ke lantai atas.

Lorong di lantai atas gelap, tapi kamar tidurnya tidak sulit untuk ditemukan. Ini adalah satu-satunya kamar dengan musik samar terdengar dari balik pintu.

Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, dan mendengar musik yang keras, tapi ada juga suara gumaman. Dia harus tahu. Dia meraih pegangan pintu dan memutarnya perlahan-lahan. Pintunya tidak terkunci, dan ketika ia tidak bisa memutarnya lebih jauh lagi, ia mendorong dengan lembut dan pintu berayun terbuka sekitar satu inci. Musik terdengar keras. Ia mengira salah satu dari mereka melihat ke arah pintu, dan menunggu respon mereka, tetapi tak ada tanggapan. Dia mendorong pintunya lebih lebar, dan sekarang bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan, setidaknya salah satu sudutnya.

Dia ternyata salah, ada cahaya menyala di dalam. Tapi itu hanya lampu meja dan cahayanya menerangi kamar dengan cahaya yang rendah.

Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka pasti tak berada di bagian ruang yang ia bisa melihat. Tapi ia mendengar suara mereka lagi, suara gumaman lembut nyaris tak terdengar tenggelam oleh musik.

Dia mendorong pintu lebih lebar, dan sekarang ada cukup ruang baginya untuk menyelinap ke dalam. Dia menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat kondisi pintu yang berubah, tapi sekali lagi tak ada reaksi. Dia dengan hati-hati melangkah kedalam, dan berbalik menuju ujung lain dari kamar itu.

Perutnya melilit. Mereka berada di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, dan bisa melihat Donghae berbaring telentang, kakinya diluruskan ke arah Kyuhyun. Jessica mengangkangi dia, duduk, memunggungi Kyuhyun, dan menghalangi seluruh tubuh Donghae dari pandangannya.

"Ceritakan tentang kencanmu dengan si kutu buku itu," bisik Donghae, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Itu berjalan dengan sempurna. Sama seperti yang kau rencanakan. Kupikir Kyuhyun tidak akan jadi masalah lagi."

"Kukira sedikit memuakkan untuk melihat dia menatapmu sepanjang waktu. Apa kau tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak Sayang, kita hanya bicara. Dia bersikap gentlemen. Dia benar-benar pria yang baik. Aku merasa tidak enak memperlakukan dia seperti itu."

Donghae tertawa. "Itu kedengarannya seperti Kyuhyun. Pecundang itu tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan untuk bercinta."

"Kupikir dia punya perasaan pada si Sungmin itu."

"Ya, dia sekarang berubah jadi wanita yang seksi sekarang. Aku punya rencana untuk menidurinya segera."

"Kau bilang dia membencimu?"

"Aku akan merayunya habis-habisan, dan jika itu tidak berhasil, aku tetap akan mengambilnya. Wanita bilang tidak mau sebab mereka sudah diajarkan untuk mengatakan tidak, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, mereka semua menginginkannya."

"Kau benar-benar romantis," kata Jessica pura-pura sinis.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menontonnya lagi. Dia sudah tahu apa yang dia perlu tahu, dan amarah telah mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

NEXT TO CHAPTER 5


	5. Chapter 5

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

* * *

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Jam ketiga pelajaran Sejarah. Kyuhyun ketakutan. Ini adalah kelas pertama hari ini bersama Jessica dan ia tak yakin ia bisa melaluinya.

Mimpinya tadi malam dipenuhi dengan bayangan Jessica dan Donghae, dan dia kesulitan tidur, bangun dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Berjalan ke dalam kelas sejarah, ia duduk, dan melihat Jessica belum datang. Berharap dia beruntung bahwa Jessica tak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Hei Kyuhyun."

Dia berbalik dan Eunhyuk mengambil tempat duduknya di belakangnya. "Hei Eunhyuk," katanya datar.

"Lihat, kan?" Katanya, memberinya senyum, "Aku benar-benar duduk di sini."

Dia tidak membalas senyumnya. Sedang tidak mood.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu tanpa komitmen tanpamembalikkan badan.

Setelah kelas bubar, Eunhyuk menyusulnya. "Kyuhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Kau ternyata salah, Hyuk," katanya sambil terus berjalan.

Eunhyuk mengikutinya. "Salah apa?"

"Tentang Jessica. Aku bisa mempercayainya."

"Apa yang dia bilang?"

"Dia bilang padaku yang sebenarnya. Pada awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi tadi malam aku membuktikannya sendiri."

"Sebenarnya tentang apa?"

"Tentang siapa sebenarnya sahabatku."

"Katakan padaku apa yang dia katakan Kyuhyun."

"Aku harus masuk kelas."

"Kyuhyun."

Dia berbelok menuju kelas berikutnya, mengabaikannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kantor Kepala Sekolah, dia memegangi kepalanya, menunggu ibunya tiba untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Kemejanya bernoda darah dan beberapa kancingnya hilang. Tiga hari hukuman adalah putusan Kepala Sekolah. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar. Persetan! Bagaimana mungkin hidupnya jadi begitu diluar kendali dalam waktu yang begitu singkat?

Masalah yang terbaru awalnya dimulai saat pertemuan dengan Sungmin sebelum makan siang. Kyuhyun berjalan di sekitar sudut lorong dan itu dia disana. Senyum yang biasa menyambutnya sekarang tak ada.

"Hai Ming," katanya, mencoba terdengar optimis.

"Hai Kyuhyun." Suara Sungmin datar dan tanpa emosi.

"Ming, umm," ia terbata-bata, "aku ingin minta maaf untuk malam kemarinnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Satu-satunya emosi dalam suaranya adalah ketidakpedulian.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemumalam ini dan bicara?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Kau dan Ibumu pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Aku ada kencan."

Hatinya sakit. Ini bertambah buruk ketika ia ingat Donghae bicara tentang rencananya tadi malam.

"Apakah aku kenal dia?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk terdengar ringan.

Mata _foxy_ Sungmin menatapnya lalu menunduk, dan Kyuhyun tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyuhyun. Aku harus belajar untuk ulangan."

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berjalan pergi, dan kemarahannya dari kejadian tadi malam pada Donghae muncul kembali. Ia berusaha sekerasnya mencoba mencegah pikiran itu muncul, gambaran Sungmin dan Donghae berduaan memenuhi pikirannya.

Kyuhyun tidak punya nafsu untuk makan siang. Sebaliknya, ia berjalan di sekitar halaman sekolah marah tentang Donghae dan Sungmin. Semakin dia berpikir tentang mereka, itu membuatnya semakin marah.

Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Itu tepat sebelum kelas dimulai setelah makan siang, dan ia menemukan Donghae berdiri di lokernya, sedang tertawa dengan Jungmo.

Keduanya tertawa lumayan keras, dan Kyuhyun berasumsi mereka menertawakannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan langsung kearahnya, dan Donghae melihat dia pada akhirnya. Donghae nyengir padanya, tapi kata yang bisa ia keluarkan adalah "Hey Kyu-" sebelum Kyuhyun mendorong keras di dadanya, membuatnya membentur lokernya, membuat suara benturan keras.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Kata Kyuhyun, suaranya gemetar.

Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya melebar terkejut saat ia memdapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

Kyuhyun datang padanya lagi, tapi kali ini Donghae sudah siap dan dorongan Kyuhyun tidak banyak berpengaruh padanya.

"Kyuhyun!" Kata Donghae, "apa-apaan ini?"

"Jauhi dia!"

"Siapa?" Kata Donghae, wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

Murid-murid mulai membentuk lingkaran di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau bohong padaku, tapi jangan berani-berani kau menyakitinya," kata Kyuhyun. Dia mengayunkan pukulan canggung ke wajah Donghae, Donghae menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Kehilangan keseimbangan, Kyuhyun terjatuh, wajahnya membentur lantai. Ada beberapa anak yang tertawa di sekitar kerumunan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kata Donghae. "Kyuhyun, bicaralah padaku."

Kyuhyun bangkit, dan meletakkan tangannya ke hidungnya yang sakit.

Tangannya basah oleh darah di atasnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya," kata Kyuhyun, dan mencoba untuk mendorong Donghae lagi. Kali ini Donghae mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya, membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas, dan dengan mudah memutarnya dan menekan tubuh Kyuhyun kearah dinding loker.

"Kyuhyun! Tenanglah!"

"Ok, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Itu suara Guru Shim yang menggelegar. "Mundur kalian berdua!"

Kyuhyun berdiri melihat ke arah guru itu membereskan situasi. Dia menolak untuk menatap Donghae saat murid-murid yang lainnya maju dan menjelaskan apa yang mereka lihat. Itu disepakati bahwa Kyuhyun yang memulainya, dan ia dikirim ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Dua wanita berdiri dikejauhan, masing-masing ada di sisi berlawanan dari kerumunan, keduanya sudah menyaksikan seluruh kejadiannya. Jessica akhirnya berpaling, ada senyum puas di wajahnya. Sungmin tetap tinggal, menatap ke tempat di mana peristiwa itu terjadi, air mata menggenang di matanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya, membiarkan pikirannya hanyut.

Dia benar tentang ibunya. Ibunya marah besar, dan menghukumnya tak boleh keluar rumah selama dua minggu. Entah kapan, ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat telepon. Ketika ia bertanya siapa itu dan dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Donghae, ia menolak untuk bangun dan menerimanya. Ia mendengar telepon berdering beberapa kali lagi, tapi ibunya tidak bertanya padanya lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan amulet keluar dan memutar-mutar dijarinya, menonton pusaran warna didalamnya. Dia tak bisa memikirkan alasan apapun untuk menyalahkan masalah yang dihadapnya pada sepotong batu yang ada di tangannya, tapi tampaknya dimulai bersamaan saat Kangin memberikan kalung itu padanya.

Mungkin akan lebih baik untuk jadi tetap bodoh, tak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Donghae, atau tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin.

Dia menolak untuk mempercayainya, terutama tentang Sungmin.

Perasaan saat ia melihat dia tidur dan setelah membuat pikirannya terbuka olehnya, dia tak akan menukarnya dengan apapun. Jika semua rasa sakit hati yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah bayaran untuk itu, itu layak diterima.

Dia merasa kantuk datang padanya. Dia berjuang untuk menjauh, tapi itu seolah-olah ia ditarik ke dalam tidurnya.

Dia kembali di padang rumput. Saat ini Leeteuk sudah ada di sana ketika ia tiba.

"Halo Leeteuk."

"Waktu kita singkat Kyuhyun. Aku datang untuk mempersiapkanmu."

"Mempersiapkan aku untuk apa?"

"Ujianmu tiba malam ini, ditepi air."

"Kupikir aku belum siap."

"Pemandumu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menerangi jalanmu, tapi kau harus mengikuti jalan itu sendirian."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau adalah seorang pelindung, Kyuhyun. Kau selalu begitu."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Kau akan paham. Tapi sekarang kau harus buru-buru kembali. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kau lihat."

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan terkejut, dan menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dalam cahaya senja yang redup. Ia mendengar diluar suara pintu mobil ditutup, dan kemudian sekali lagi.

 _Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kau lihat._

Kyuhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju ke jendela. Dia melihat Mustang kuning berjalan keluar dari depan rumah Sungmin, dan bergerak masuk ke jalan.

Bahunya merosot. Sialan. Dia terbangun hanya untuk melihat itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Melihat Sungmin pergi dengan Donghae menghancurkan setiap perasaan positif yang ia dapat ketika bertemu Leeteuk barusan. Dia mencoba untuk menjauhkan pikiran tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Dia berpikir untuk pergi keluar mencari mereka, menggunakan amulet untuk membuatnya impas antara dia dan Donghae. Apakah itu ujian yang Leeteuk sudah bicarakan? Apakah ia dianggap gagal jika sekarang hanya berbaring di sini tidak melakukan apapun?

Ia telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak bisa berbaring di sini lebih lama lagi, ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Kyuhyun?" Itu ibunya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau berpakaian?"

Dia menatap ke bawah. Dia memakai jeans dan t-shirt. Ibunya telah bergegas mengganti pakaiannya yang berdarah ketika mereka sampai di rumah.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kau ada tamu."

Dia bangkit, pergi ke pintu, dan membukanya.

"Eunhyuk?" Katanya, ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun," kata Eunhyuk, "Bisa kita bicara?"

Reaksi pertama adalah untuk mengatakan tidak, tapi ia ingat.

 _Pemandumu sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menerangi jalanmu._

"Oh ... Tentu. Bu, bolehkah kalau kami bicara di sini? Aku akan biarkan pintunya terbuka."

Ibunya memandang dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ini benar-benar penting Cho _ahjumma_ ," tambah Eunhyuk.

"Ok," kata ibunya, "tapi pintu tetap terbuka." Dia meninggalkan mereka dan pergi menuruni tangga.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat lebih jauh, dan berkata, "Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Kyuhyun, katakan padaku apa yang Jessica bilang padamu."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena kupikir dia bohong padamu."

"Dia tidak berbohong padaku. Aku sudah bilang itu padamu."

"Katakan saja. Kumohon?"

Kyuhyun mengambil napas. Apa salahnya? "Dia bilang dia dan Donghae terlibat hubungan dan sudah melakukannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Kyuhyun, itu tidak benar."

"Tidak."

"Benar. Dia sudah mengejar Donghae sejak dia tiba di sekolah dua tahun lalu. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah mau menerimanya."

"Kau salah."

Eunhyuk meneruskan seolah-olah Kyuhyun tidak bicara. "Dan alasan Donghae tidak menerimanya karena kau. Donghae tahu kau punya perasaan padanya."

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ingat ketika aku tanya padamu kenapa Jessica tidak pernah mau bicara denganmu?"

"Ya."

"Itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Karena Jessica melihatmu sebagai alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mendekati Donghae. Dia membencimu untuk alasan itu Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini?"

"Karena aku pernah dengar dia bicara. Yang dibicarakan adalah tentang Donghae terus. Jessica ingin apa yang Donghae bisa berikan padanya."

"Maksudmu seks?"

"Tidak, bukan seks. Pikirkan gambaran yang lebih besar Kyuhyun. Pikirkan bagaimana Donghae lima tahun kedepan."

"Sangat sukses dan sangat kaya?"

"Tepat. Itulah yang Jessica inginkan. Dan kau berdiri menghadang jalannya. Setidaknya kau penghalangnya sampai dia membisikkan kebohongan di telingamu, dan membuatmu marah pada Donghae. Jadi, menurut skema kecilnya, Donghae tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menjauhinya."

"Tapi dia tahu rahasia tentang Donghae, dan Donghae pasti sudah bilang padanya. Satu rahasia yang hanya dia katakan pada seseorang yang dekat."

"Satu rahasia?"

"Ya."

"Maksudmu rahasia bahwa kau telah membantu Donghae meningkatkan nilainya?

Kyuhyun menatapnya kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Guru Kang sudah ngoceh di sekolah selama berminggu-minggu."

"Guru Kang," desah Kyuhyun. Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan tentang dia?

"Jessica bilang bahwa Donghae yang mengatakannya?"

"Ya."

"Aku bilang, dia pembohong."

"Dia tidak bohong tentang dia dan Donghae yang terlibat hubungan."

"Tentu saja dia bohong."

"Tidak, dia tidak bohong. Aku lihat mereka berduaan."

"Berduaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka berduaan. Di tempat tidur."

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak. "Kau lihat Donghae dan Jessica berhubungan seks?"

"Ya."

"Di mana?"

"Di kamar tidur Jessica."

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa lihat mereka di kamar Jessica?"

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi. "Aku tidak bisa bilang, tapi percayalah, aku melihatnya."

"Kapan itu?"

"Tadi malam."

Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam sembilan."

"Tidak mungkin," katanya datar.

"Tentu saja mungkin. Aku lihat mereka melakukannnya."

"Kyuhyun, Donghae denganku tadi malam."

"Hah?"

"Dia tiba-tiba meneleponku kemarin sekitar jam lima, dan bilang ia ingin bicara. Dia datang ke rumahku sekitar jam setengah enam, dan kami ngobrol sampai jam dua pagi."

"Mustahil. Tidak mungkin Donghae denganmu tadi malam."

"Kalau begitu kau harus beri tahu aku dengan siapa aku bicara semalaman. Sebab kalau itu bukan Donghae, dia pasti punya kembaran identik yang berkeliaran disana."

"Dia ada di sana. Aku lihat dia dan aku juga lihat mobilnya diparkir di depan rumahnya."

"Tunggu, kau lihat mobilnya?"

"Ya, diparkir tepat di luar rumah Jessica."

"Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak membawa mobilnya tadi malam. Jungmo meminjamnya."

"Jungmo?"

"Ya, si pecundang sialan itu sudah pinjam mobil Donghae tiap saat. Terus bilang ini yang terakhir kalinya, tapi lalu datang lagi keesokan harinya dan pinjam lagi. Donghae terlalu lembek, ia membiarkan Jungmo meminjamnya."

"Jungmo?" Ulangnya. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilihatnya di kamar Jessica. Dia melihat kaki Donghae dan mendengar suaranya, tetapi mereka selalu berbisik-bisik. Karena pandangannya terhalang oleh Jessica, dia tak pernah melihat wajah Donghae.

 _Amuletmu selalu menunjukkan kebenaran, tapi kadang-kadang kau mungkin tidak melihatnya._

"Oh tuhan," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Berarti itu Jungmo yang aku lihat dengan Jessica. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh?"

"Nah," kata Eunhyuk, terlihat lega. "Aku senang bahwa misterinya sudah terpecahkan."

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku memperlakukan Donghae. Betapa kacaunya aku."

"Donghae sudah berusaha untuk meneleponmu seharian. Tidak usah khawatir Kyuhyun, dia akan paham."

Kyuhyun tidak merasa terlalu yakin.

"Jadi kau bilang Jungmo dan Jessica terlibat hubungan?"

"Ya," jawabnya, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Biarpun aku tidak tahan dengan si jalang itu, aku berharap Sungmin berhati-hati dengan psiko itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau belum pernah dengar bahwa dia terlibat masalah tahun lalu?"

"Aku mendengar rumor, tapi tidak ada yang spesifik."

"Jungmo dan teman-temannya dituduh memperkosa beramai-ramai seorang wanita di kabin memancing ayahnya di danau pinggiran kota Seoul. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa mereka tidak masuk penjara sebab wanita itu takut untuk bersaksi."

"Ya Tuhan."

"Ya, itu sangat mengerikan."

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak." Kyuhyun berbicara cepat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kata Eunhyuk, tampak khawatir.

"Apa Jungmo pinjam mobil Donghae malam ini?"

"Ya, dia datang dan meminjamnya dua jam yang lalu."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Kyuhyun, kau membuatku takut."

"Tadi malam, ketika aku melihat Jungmo dan Jessica, Jungmo bicara tentang Sungmin, dan bagaimana ia ingin menidurinya. Ia mengatakan jika Sungmin tidak mau, dia akan memperkosanya." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Di mana Sungmin sekarang?"

"Dia pergi dengan Mustang Donghae sejam yang lalu..."

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for late update ^^

Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia menunggu FF ini.

Maaf ngga bisa nyebutin nama kalian, mungkin next chap.

sekali lagi, Terima Kasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

MAGIC

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul 'Amulet'.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemudi mobil dengan erat saat ia berbelok dari jalan raya utama menuju ke arah danau yang berada di pinggir kota Seoul, memacu mesin setelah mobilnya lurus.

Eunhyuk tidak yakin persis di mana kabin itu, yang dia tahu adalah itu ada di sisi seberang danau. Dia ingin ikut bersama Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun mengatakan ia harus pergi sendirian. Akan lebih mudah untuk menggunakan _amulet_ tanpa keberadaan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak minta ijin orang tuanya jika ia membawa mobil mereka.

Dia sudah dihukum dan butuh terlalu banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Setelah Eunhyuk pergi, dia menulis catatan pendek dan meninggalkannya di tempat tidurnya, menyelinap turun, mengambil kunci dari gantungan, dan menyelinap keluar dari pintu belakang.

 _Ujianmu tiba malam ini, ditepi air._

"Aku dalam perjalanan Ming," katanya dengan suara keras, berharap entah bagaimana caranya Sungmin bisa mendengarnya.

Mencapai sisi lain danau, ia terus mecari-cari mobil Donghae. Sebagian besar _Cottage_ berada di jalan sisi danau, tapi ia menolehkan kepalanya bolak-balik, tak ingin melewatkan apapun.

Sepertinya ia sedang mengemudi lama sekali. _Cottage_ demi _cottage_ setelah dilewati, tapi tak ada Mustang. Dia mulai khawatir ia telah salah mengambil jalan. Hanya satu tambahan kekacauan dari daftar panjang kekacauannya.

 _Maafkan aku Ming, aku..._

Itu dia. Mobil itu diparkir jauh dari kabin dan dekat dengan pinggiran danau, dan ia hampir saja melewatkannya. Dia melaju lewat dan berbalik, menyetir kembali tanpa menyalakan lampu. Dia berhenti keluar dari jalan, tepat di belakang kabin. Dengan pelan-pelan membuka pintu, melangkah keluar, menutupnya tanpa suara, dan cepat melepas pakaian, melemparkan pakaiannya ke kursi melalui jendela yang terbuka. Dia memasang _amulet_ di lehernya, dan menuju kabin.

Lampu di dalam menyala, dan dia melangkah ke teras, mencoba untuk bergerak secepat dan setenang mungkin. Ada sebuah jendela yang panjang yang membentang di sepanjang teras ke pintu, dan ia bisa melihat ke dalam. Jantung berpacu keras di dadanya, takut pada apa yang akan ia lihat, tapi ia merasa sangat lega ketika ia melihat Jungmo berdiri di bagian dapur kabin, sendirian.

Dia mengamati seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sungmin.

Ketakutannya melonjak lagi mengingat kemungkinan Jungmo mungkin sudah melakukannya, dan meninggalkannya di suatu tempat. Tapi dia melihat pintu terbuka di dinding belakang, yang jelas mengarah ke kamar tidur.

Menatap sekilas kearah Jungmo, yang mana sedang membungkuk dan melihat di dalam lemari es, Kyuhyun tidak ragu lagi. Dia melangkah ke pintu, membukanya dengan diam-diam sebisa mungkin, dan melangkah masuk. Itu tidak terlalu pelan, karena Jungmo berbalik dan berkata, "Aku sudah menunggu-" tapi berhenti ketika ia melihat ruang kosong. Ia tampak bingung sejenak, dan berkata, "Angin sialan." Jungmo berjalan ke pintu untuk menutupnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menyerang dia, dengan menggunakan unsur kejutan, tapi ketika dipikir-pikir kemungkinannya kecil. Jungmo mungkin memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dalam berkelahi.

Sebaliknya, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamar tidur. Dia harus menemukan Sungmin.

Ketika ia melangkah masuk, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Sungmin berada di tempat tidur dengan bandana dilipat dan diikat di kepalanya, menutupi matanya.

Tangannya diikat dengan lakban di atas kepalanya, dan banyak lakban lagi yang menempel ke bilah dari kepala tempat tidur.

Kakinya yang telanjang juga diikat di pergelangan kakinya.

Pakaiannya masih utuh. Wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi sedih, seolah-olah dia baru saja selesai menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana, Sayang?" Teriak Jungmo dari ruang lainnya. "Jangan khawatir seksi, teman-temanku akan ada di sini segera dan kita akan segera memulai partynya."

Sungmin mulai menangis, dan mulutnya mengernyit menjadi ketat. Isak tangis menguncang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun pindah ke sisi lain tempat tidur, membungkuk di atasnya, dan tanpa berpikir, membelai sisi wajah Sungmin. Kesalahan besar. Sungmin tersentak keras menghindar, mengeluarkan jeritan dan menarik tangannya dari ikatan. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriaknya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya pergi.

Jungmo muncul di pintu. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriaknya lagi.

Jungmo tertawa. "Jadi sedikit tidak sabar rupanya? Jangan khawatir seksi, tidak akan lama sebelum aku menyentuhmu." Jungmo berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang lainnya.

Sungmin pasti telah mendengar dia pergi, karena Sungmin rileks kembali ke tempat tidur, napasnya menjadi lebih lambat.

Kyuhyun harus mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dia membungkuk di tempat tidur. Berbisik, ia berkata, "Ming, ini Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?" Katanya keras.

Jungmo muncul di pintu lagi. "Kau memanggil-manggil pacar kutu bukumu itu, huh?" Dia tertawa. "Betapa manisnya. Tapi dia mungkin dirumah dengan ibunya sekarang." Sambil masih tertawa, Jungmo kembali meninggalkan pintu.

Kyuhyun mencoba lagi. "Ming, kau harus tenang," bisiknya pada dirinya.

"Kyuhyun?" Kali ini suaranya berupa bisikan.

"Ya, ini aku Ming. Aku di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

"Apakah aku bermimpi tentangmu lagi?"

"Tidak Ming, aku benar-benar di sini. Aku akan menyentuh wajahmu sekarang, jangan takut."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya lagi, dan menyentuh pipinya. Sungmin menarik diri sedikit, tapi kemudian berhenti. Kyuhyun membelainya dengan lembut dan Sungmin menekan kembali kearah sentuhannya.

Sungmin mulai menangis dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun memindahkan posisinya, membawa wajahnya ke pipi Sungmin yang lain, dan menekannya, menempelkan wajahnya antara pipi dan tangannya.

"Ini memang kau," katanya, masih menangis. "Oh Kyuhyun, aku sangat menyesal. Aku hanya pergi keluar dengan Jungmo karena aku marah padamu."

Tawa muncul dari ambang pintu. Kyuhyun segera menarik diri.

"Semua tangisanmu memanggil-manggil pacarmu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau sudah tidak sabar lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku sedikit bersenang-senang dulu sebelum teman-temanku datang?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu di mana suara Jungmo berasal. Itu tidak masuk akal.

Jungmo duduk di tempat tidur, menyebabkan pegas ranjangnya berderit. Dia berusaha menggeliat menjauh dari suaranya.

Jungmo terkekeh. "Mau ke mana seksi? Bukankah kau ingin aku menghangatkanmu untuk teman-temanku?"

"Tolong aku, Kyuhyun," jeritnya, bercampur isakan dalam suaranya.

Sebuah tirai kemarahan jatuh atas pikiran Kyuhyun, dan semua pikiran yang waras menghilang. Dia melemparkan berat badan sepenuhnya dari seberang tempat tidur ke arah dada Jungmo, mendorong pria itu terlempar dari kasur dan menabrak dinding.

Jungmo berbaring di sana tertegun saat Sungmin mulai menangis lagi. Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari ke pintu, melesat melewatinya dan pergi ke arah dapur. Matanya mencari dengan panik di sekitar ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia cari. Dia membuka satu laci, dan satunya, dan akhirnya menemukannya di laci ketiga. Menarik keluar pisau, ia berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Sungmin.

Ketika ia masuk kamar tidur, Sungmin masih menangis, tapi Jungmo sedang duduk, menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan "Apa-apaan ini?" Dia mulai berdiri, menggunakan satu tangan memegangi tempat tidur untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuhnya kearah Jungmo lagi, dia tak menduga serangan itu dan membenturkan kepala Jungmo dengan keras ke dinding di atas kepala tempat tidur. Kali ini Jungmo jatuh benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku di sini Ming," kata Kyuhyun, "waktunya untuk pergi."

Menempatkan pisau di bawah lakban yang mengikat tangan Sungmin ke tempat tidur, ia menekan ke atas, dan ketika ia yakin, ia menarik keatas dengan keras. Lakban terpisah, dan tangan Sungmin, yang masih terikat, turun ke dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun?" Katanya dengan nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Kita harus segera pergi," katanya. Dia mencoba untuk memasukkan pisau itu di sakunya, tapi ternyata ia tak punya. Akhirnya ia menempatkan pisau di mulutnya dan menggigit di antara bibirnya, membungkuk dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Dia tak percaya bagaimana ringannya Sungmin terasa saat ia membawanya keluar dari kamar tidur dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan ke pintu. Dua langkah di teras, menuruni tangga, dan berpaling ke arah mobil. Mencapai sisi penumpang, dia menurunkan Sungmin dengan kaki yang masih terikat, dan menjaga keseimbangnya saat ia membuka pintu. Kyuhyun membimbingnya mundur dan menggesernya duduk ke jok mobil.

"Tolong lepaskan ikatanku Kyuhyun." Ada nada kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Mengambil pisau dari mulutnya dan menaruhnya di atap mobil, ia berkata, "Tunggu sebentar Ming." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang ke tempat duduknya, menyambar celananya, dengan cepat memakainya, kemudian melepas amulet dan melemparkannya ke jok arah belakang.

Sungmin menarik-narik bandana yang menutup matanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena masih ada lakban diatasnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menarik bandana keatas yang menutupi matanya, dan melepas sepenuhnya dari kepalanya. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali dengan mata merah dan bengkak, kemudian melihat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatapnya seolah-olah ia tak nyata, wajahnya jelas terlihat shock.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk mendekatinya, dan menatap tepat di matanya. "Aku di sini Ming." Menggapai keatas, ia menyentuh pisau di atap mobil dan menariknya turun. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin, menempatkan pisau di antara ikatan tangannya dan dengan hati-hati memotong lapisan lakban. Ketika sudah berpisah, ia menarik lakban tebal dari pergelangan tangannya. Segera setelah tangannya bebas, lengan Sungmin langsung memeluknya, menarik keras-keras kearahnya dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah ia sadari.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan ketubuhnya, dan mereka saling berpelukan, tanpa bicara.

Setelah semenit, Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Sungmin menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Ming, kita harus pergi. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan pingsan."

Mendengar ini, Sungmin duduk kembali, rasa ketakutan muncul kembali dimatanya. Ia menimbang untuk memotong ikatan kakinya, tetapi memutuskan itu bisa menunggu sampai mereka pergi. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menaruh kakinya ke dalam mobil ketika ia melihat cahaya lampu mobil.

Mobil melaju di jalan, dan untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun pikir mobil itu akan lewat. Tapi ketika mencapai mereka, pengemudi menginjak rem dan berbalik cepat ke jalan masuk kabin, menggelincir diatas rumput.

Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berpacu keras di dadanya. Dia menatap ke kursi belakang untuk mencari amuletnya, tapi ia tak melihat sama sekali.

Pasti terselip di bawah bantal.

Tiga pintu mobil terbuka dan tiga pria yang besar dan berwajah jelek keluar. Sopirnya, yang terbesar dari tiganya, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Salah satu gigi depan sebelah atas tanggal.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanyanya.

Berpikir cepat, Kyuhyun mengatakan, "Kami sedang berkendara bersama dan aku harus buang air kecil. Baru saja selesai, dan sekarang kami sedang menuju keluar. Tapi terima kasih sudah berhenti untuk melihat apakah kami baik-baik saja." Dia berdiri di depan Sungmin, mencoba untuk memblokir pandangan mereka dari kaki Sungmin yang masih terikat.

Pria itu menelitinya. "Kau mengemudi hanya pakai celana dan tanpa sepatu?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun bekerja. "Ya," dia tersenyum, "Pacarku dan aku berada di jalan sedikit...bermesraan, kau tahu kan, nyaris telanjang. Kami pikir kami melihat polisi datang, jadi kami buru-buru berpisah dengan cepat. Tidak punya waktu untuk berpakaian." Kyuhyun melihat mereka mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya, untuk melihat wajah Sungmin seperti apa.

"Dan lalu," Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Tahu tidak? Pacarku mual dan muntah ke badannya sendiri dan bagian dalam mobilku. Bau sekali di dalam, dan penampilannya tidak karuan."

Orang-orang itu mengambil langkah mundur, tidak lagi tertarik seperti apa penampilan Sungmin.

Gigi Tanggal mulai tertawa. "Kau mengalami malam yang benar-benar sial. Bagaimana kalau kau masuk kembali ke mobil busukmu dengan pacar mesummu dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah," kata Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa leganya.

Dia berbalik untuk menutup pintu Sungmin ketika terdengarlah suara dari samping kabin.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Jungmo keluar dari kegelapan, menggosok kepalanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Jungmo?" Kata Gigi Tanggal, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Bocah ini hampir saja pergi membawa wanita kita," kata Jungmo.

Sungmin mulai menangis lagi.

"Maksudmu kita akan bercinta dengan wanita dengan muntahan di seluruh tubuhnya?" Ini berasal dari salah satu pria lain, seorang pria berambut panjang kurus berantakan.

Jungmo tertawa. "Tidak, dia cewek seksi yang cantik. Benar-benar bagus. Jauh lebih bagus daripada yang seharusnya si pecundang ini pantas dapatkan."

Kyuhyun memelototinya.

"Aku tidak yakin di mana kau sembunyi di sana, menyerangku tak terduga seperti itu," kata Jungmo yang masih menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya, "tapi itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Tapi aku akan beri tahu kau Kyuhyun. Sebab kita teman lama dan karena kau bersahabat baik dengan Donghae, aku akan berlaku ringan padamu. Tinggalkan wanita itu di sini, dan kau pergi, jadi kau masih punya gigi yang utuh dan tidak ada patah tulang."

 _Kau adalah pelindung, Kyuhyun. Kau selalu begitu_.

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah maju. "Kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya lagi."

Jungmo tertawa. "Oh ya, aku lihat aksimu hari ini pada Donghae. Akhirnya hidungmu berdarah padahal ia tidak melawan" Dia tertawa lebih keras.

"Omong-omong Kyuhyun," ia melanjutkan, "kau tahu tidak? Tentang Jessica? Bahwa wanita sialan itu terlalu bodoh, jadi aku harus menjelaskan padanya bagaimana untuk menyingkirkanmu. Kencan kecilmu dengan dia adalah ideku. Dan itu berjalan dengan sempurna, melihat bagaimana caramu menyerang Donghae. Tapi apa kau tahu apa bagian yang paling menyedihkan dari semuanya Kyuhyun?"

Dia menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi hanya menatapnya, jadi dia melanjutkan.

"Bagian yang paling menyedihkan adalah, kau tidak dapat apapun dari si jalang itu. " Jungmo tertawa. "Pecundang menyedihkan macam apa kau."

"Dan sekarang kami akan meniduri pacarmu," lanjutnya, "Dan karena kau tidak mau pergi, kami akan membuatmu menonton."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemarahannya meningkat. Dia mencoba menenangkan napasnya. Dia membiarkan pikirannya kembali ke hari dimana ia bertemu Kangin. Dia berpikir tentang bagaimana dia bereaksi di sana waktu itu, tanpa berpikir, dan melakukan hal yang mustahil. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sudah waktunya.

"Hei Jungmo," kata Kyuhyun dengan tenang, "Jessica membagi rahasianya bukan denganmu saja."

"Ya?" Kata Jungmo tersenyum, "Apa dia bilang padamu aku mampir ke rumahnya setiap minggu untuk menidurinya?"

"Ya, dia menyebut itu, tapi dia juga bilang kau suka kalau dia mendorong vibratornya masuk kedalam pantatmu."

Jungmo ternganga. Tiga orang lainnya mencibir.

"Dia jalang tukang bohong," kata Jungmo.

"Tidak, dia bilang padaku semuanya," lanjut Kyuhyun, "Itu warnanya pink dan dia bilang kau menjerit seperti gadis kecil ketika ia mendorongnya masuk dalam-dalam saat kau keluar."

Gigi Tanggal tertawa terbahak.

"Tutup mulut pembohongmu sialan," kata Jungmo, memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Dia bercerita katanya kau bilang rasanya seperti surga." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata terakhirnya perlahan-lahan.

Rambut panjang dan orang ketiga bergabung ikut tertawa.

"Aku akan mematahkan leher sialanmu, keparat!" Teriak Jungmo, dan bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu, perasaan tenang datang padanya. Kemudian pada saat yang tepat, ia melangkah maju, dan tinjunya bertemu tepat ditengah wajah Jungmo.

Jungmo berhenti, hidungnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan ia roboh ke belakang seperti pohon tumbang, mendarat di tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga semua orang tertegun, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia berharap Jungmo untuk bangkit kembali, tapi dia hanya berbaring di sana, tak bergerak.

Semua orang berdiri diam selama beberapa saat, menyaksikan Jungmo terbaring di sana, dan kemudian Gigi Tanggal melangkah maju. Dia meraih ke sabuknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun melihat pisau berkilau dalam cahaya yang redup.

"Bocah," katanya, "Aku datang kemari malam ini untuk mendapatkan wanita, dan kalaupun kau merobohkan dia, itu tidak akan menghentikanku."

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak. "Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan menyentuhnya."

Si Gigi Tanggal terkekeh. "Kita lihat saja." Dia mengambil langkah menuju kearah Kyuhyun.

Lampu mobil tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, sebuah mobil meluncur melalui kerikil. Saat mencapai tempat mereka, roda terkunci dan mobil tergelincir berhenti, melemparkan debu ke udara.

Pintu terbuka dan Donghae melangkah keluar.

"Dan siapa lagi yang datang ke sini?" Tanya Gigi Tanggal, mengayunkan pisau ke arah Donghae. Donghae menyerangnya sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, yang mempersempit jarak dengan gerakan atletik yang melebihi apapun yang pernah dia lakukan di lapangan _football_.

Tinjunya menghajar ke dalam mulut pria itu, dan si Gigi Tanggal giginya hilang satu lagi, ambruk dan teronggok di tanah. Rambut panjang dan pria satunya berdiri di sana shock, dan Donghae meraih pria pertama pada kemejanya, berputar, dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, kepalanya membentur batang kayu yang berongga. Tanpa menghentikan geraknya, Donghae meraih bagian belakang kepala orang ketiga, dan menariknya ke bawah, disaat bersamaan lututnya menyambut wajah pria itu. Dia roboh dengan erangan.

Itu berlangsung hanya dalam sekejap. Donghae berdiri diantara tiga pria itu, nyaris tanpa terengah-engah, disaat Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil. Mereka bisa melihat kilatan cahaya merah dan biru mendekat menandakan itu adalah lampu polisi yang berasal dari seberang danau.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **BIG THANK'S TO :**

 **orange girls** , **lee hye byung** , **Harusuki Ginichi 137411** , **Pspsnya Kyu** , **Shengmin137** , **vha137** , **bella** **joongminciiepkissers** , **joy04** , **sanmayy88** , **ichadkelpeu** , **Karen Kouzuki** , **mayasiwonest** **everlastingfriends** , **Frostbee** , **ayu aidenkyu joyer** , **kim nophi** , **137Wine** , **LiveLoveKyumin** , **Cho** **Minseo , Kyuna36 , ovallea , danactebh , PumkinEvil137 , Baby niz 137 , HilmaKins , Nadia yuli , Cho Kyuna , Cho MeiHwa , Lee Minry , Cywelf , Anisa Jung , Nada**

(Untuk yang namanya belum disebut, mungkin reviewnya belum masuk. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama, mohon maaf ^^)

Thank You So Much :*

And keep REVIEW ~~


	7. Chapter 7

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **MAGIC**

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul **'Amulet'**.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di tangga kabin dengan selimut melilit mereka. Lengan Sungmin berada dileher Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan erat, ia telah melakukan itu saat kakinya tak terikat lagi.

Lengan Kyuhyun berada di belakang punggungnya, mendekap Sungmin di kehangatan tubuhnya. Sungmin diam, dan setelah beberapa kali gagal untuk mengajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun menerima dan memeluknya dalam keheningan. Eunhyuk duduk di samping mereka mengenakan selimut sendiri.

Ketika tim medis telah tiba, mereka datang menuju ke arah Sungmin dan memintanya untuk datang ke van mereka sehingga mereka bisa memberikan pemeriksaan medis. Sungmin menolak untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka memeriksa sebaik yang mereka bisa di tangga, dan menemukan tidak ada yang salah.

Jungmo dan tiga temannya sudah dibawa pergi, dan Donghae sedang diwawancarai oleh polisi. Mereka akhirnya selesai, dan Donghae berjalan menuju ke teras.

"Ada apa?" Katanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya," kata Donghae, mencegah kata-kata berikutnya yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan, "Kita bisa membicarakan itu lain waktu, tapi untuk sekarang, untuk malam ini, ayo kita lupakan saja peristiwa siang tadi, anggap tidak pernah terjadi." Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan dia membuka selimut untuk menyambut Donghae masuk.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyuhyun, "kepalaku sakit memikirkannya. Dan terima kasih sudah muncul malam ini. Menyelamatkan kami berdua."

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat di mana kau menginginkannya. Kau merobohkan Jungmo begitu saja. Hanya soal waktu sebelum kau menyelesaikan sisanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pastikan kau mengulang cerita yang sama di sekolah besok."

Donghae tertawa.

"Terima kasih juga Eunhyuk," kata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?" Jawabnya.

"Untuk membuka mataku dan menunjukkan padaku kebenaran. Untuk menjadi pemanduku dan menerangi jalanku."

Eunhyuk menatapnya. "Apa salah satu dari idiot itu memukul kepalamu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia menyukai Eunhyuk yang tangguh.

"Donghae?" Itu suara Sungmin.

Donghae bangkit dan pergi kearahnya, berlutut untuk mendekatinya. "Hai Sungmin," katanya lembut, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Terima kasih Donghae." Itu adalah bisikan samar.

"Sama-sama, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak berkata-kata lagi sehingga Donghae mulai bangkit kembali, tapi tangan Sungmin terjulur dan menyambar bagian depan kemejanya. Sungmin menariknya ke dia dan mencium lembut pipi Donghae.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun melihat wajah temannya memerah.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun merasa seperti binatang yang terkurung. Meskipun ia sudah melakukan tindakan heroik, orang tuanya tetap tidak mencabut hukumannya. Di sisi lain, mereka tidak memperpanjang lagi hukuman untuk memakai mobil mereka.

Orang tuanya pasti mendapat tumpangan ke kabin ini bersama orangtua Sungmin, dan setelah polisi menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, ibunya datang dan memeluk dia dan ayahnya menjabat tangannya. Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun sepanjang waktu, suatu fakta yang membuat Ibu Sungmin tidak terlalu senang. Pandangan yang dia berikan pada Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa dia pikir itu adalah kesalahan Kyuhyun sehingga putrinya terlibat dalam kekacauan ini. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa tidak setuju tentang urusan itu.

Lee _ahjussi_ jauh lebih ramah, dan memberi Kyuhyun pelukan. Dia juga yang jadi penentu dalam memungkinkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah di mobil mereka sehingga ia bisa tetap bersama Sungmin. Ketika mereka kembali ke rumah, Sungmin akhirnya membiarkan dirinya lepas darinya, dan Kyuhyun menyaksikan dia menghilang ke dalam rumah dalam pelukan ibunya. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya, ia berhenti untuk mencari di jok belakang mobilnya, dan menemukan amulet di lantai di bawah karpet.

Ketika ia bangun dan turun ke lantai bawah keesokan paginya, ibunya menyatakan satu-satunya pengecualian pada hukumannya adalah mengunjungi Sungmin. Sekitar tengah hari, ia pergi ke rumah Sungmin, tapi Lee _ahjumma_ menjawab di pintu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Sungmin masih di tempat tidur sepanjang hari, dan memerlukan istirahat.

Kyuhyun tahu dia ingin mengatakan lebih padanya, tapi dia menahan lidahnya.

Sekarang dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, memutar-mutar amulet di antara jari-jarinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menggunakannya untuk mengunjungi Sungmin. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya, mengingat cara Sungmin memeluknya. Ibunya benar, dia memang perlu istirahat.

Dia tidur siang memegang amulet, berharap untuk bertemu Leeteuk lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Dia menghabiskan sisa malam menonton acara TV yang membosankan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun terbangun oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Itu ibunya.

"Kyuhyun, kupikir kau ingin bangun sekarang."

"Hah?" Katanya, berkedip menghilangkan rasa kantuk keluar dari matanya.

"Sungmin ada di halaman belakang rumahnya."

Kabar itu membangunkannya. Dia segera mencuci muka, memakai pakaian, dan menuruni tangga. Ia pergi ke halaman belakang dan mengintip ke sebelah rumah, dan melihat Sungmin duduk di ayunan tuanya. Melompati pagar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di ayunan yang lain.

"Hai, Ming."

Sungmin berbalik dan menatapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik saat ini. Tidur sepanjang hari kemarin dan sepertinya itu cukup membantu."

"Kau kelihatan jauh lebih baik."

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Kyu?"

"Apa saja."

"Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan pada ayunan Sungmin dan menarik kearahnya, memutarnya sampai mereka saling berhadapan. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, dan Sungmin menempatkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain tanpa bicara selama beberapa menit.

Akhirnya Sungmin yang bicara. "Aku sangat takut."

Kyuhyun memeluknya lebih erat lagi. "Itu sangat menyakitiku mendengar kau ketakutan. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau jadi takut."

Sungmin diam lagi, lalu berkata, "Kau menyakitiku Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu. Sepertinya aku terus menerus melakukannya padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Apakah kau mencintai dia?"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar bisa melihat dia, tangannya memegang rantai ayunan di kedua sisinya, menjaga Sungmin di depannya. "Jessica?"

"Ya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai dia. Aku bahkan tidak suka padanya."

"Tapi kau menyerang Donghae karena dia."

"Itu tidak benar, Ming. Aku menyerang Donghae karena kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya kau."

"Apa yang Donghae lakukan padaku?"

"Aku sudah menguping pembicaraan Jungmo yang bilang beberapa hal buruk tentangmu, dan kupikir saat itu Donghae yang bicara. Lalu kau bilang kau punya kencan, dan aku menduga itu adalah Donghae. Itulah sebabnya aku marah."

"Kau menyerang Donghae karena aku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, lumayan bodoh, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi romantis juga."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Pantatku ditendang itu romantis ya? Bisakah aku hanya membawakan bunga untukmu lain kali?"

Sungmin tertawa. Itu bagus untuk mendengar dia tertawa. "Kau menyelamatkanku," katanya.

"Aku sudah banyak berlatih."

Sungmin memberinya tatapan bingung. "Berlatih?"

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling. "Kapal bajak laut kita. Kita menghabiskan seluruh musim panas di sini berlatih penyelamatan."

Sungmin berseri-seri. "Kau ingat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi itu agak mengejutkanku ketika aku muncul dan kau tidak memakai penutup mata dan janggut."

Sungmin terkikik. "Aku punya foto kita saat memakai kostum itu."

Kemudian wajah Sungmin berubah sedih.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku meremas-remasnya menjadi bola hari itu ketika aku marah padamu."

"Ingatkan aku jangan pernah membuatmu marah lagi."

"Tapi anehnya, ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya, foto itu kembali ke dalam bingkainya. Aku pasti yang memasangnya lagi saat tengah malam."

"Kukira moral dari cerita ini adalah," kata Kyuhyun, "bahwa kau dan aku mungkin akan hancur, tapi kita akan selalu bangkit kembali."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku suka itu."

Kyuhyun juga tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin. "Kau punya bulu mata yang indah." Kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tampak terkejut. "Dari mana kata-kata ini berasal?" Katanya, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihatnya dulu untuk pertama kalinya, dan kupikir kau harus tahu."

"Bulu mataku indah?"

"Ya, dan hidungmu."

"Hidungku?"

"Ya, hidungmu sangat indah. Dan telingamu."

"Telingaku?"

"Ya, aku suka bagaimana rambutmu berada di atasnya."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Dan matamu. Matamu indah dan bahkan lebih cantik lagi ketika mata itu sedang menatapku."

"Kyuhyun."

"Dan bibirmu. Bibirmu sempurna. Begitu lembut dan penuh dan berwarna merah muda indah."

"Bibirku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun dekat dengan miliknya. "Ya, bibirmu."

Lengan Kyuhyun tergelincir di pinggangnya, menarik tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya. Sungmin merespon dengan menempatkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka bertemu, sangat ringan, dan napas mereka berbaur.

Waktu serasa berhenti, Kyuhyun menariknya lebih erat ketubuhnya dan bibir mereka bersatu, menandai saat yang tepat di mana kehidupan terpisah mereka telah berakhir, dan kehidupan bersama telah dimulai. Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa saat, dan mereka memisahkan diri dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Wow," kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Aku punya mimpi lain tentangmu," bisik Sungmin.

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku ada di sana."

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang kau janjikan padaku."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Kupikir aku selalu memiliki perasaan itu."

Sungmin tersenyum, wajahnya terang berseri. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun. Dan aku tahu aku selalu punya perasaan itu."

Lalu merekapun berciuman lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mereka berbaring di _hammock_ di halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun. Dia berbaring telentang dan Sungmin berada disampingnya, kepalanya bersandar di dadanya. Mereka menikmati keheningan bersama-sama.

Tapi kemudian Sungmin bicara. "Kyuhyun, kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk pertanyaan itu, bertanya-tanya kapan Sungmin akan menanyakannya. "Ya, aku punya rahasia. Aku sudah menunggumu untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu."

"Ketika kita berada di kabin bersama-sama, itu tidak masuk akal. Kau ada bersamaku, tapi Jungmo tidak tahu kau ada disana."

"Ya."

"Dan tentang mimpiku. Apakah kau di sana saat pertama kali juga?"

"Ya, aku disana."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menceritakan segalanya.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian.**_

Kyuhyun menyelipkan _keycard_ untuk membuka pintu kamar hotel.

Lampu menyala hijau dan dia mendorong pintunya terbuka. Mereka telah menyewa kamar ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, dalam mengantisipasi untuk menghabiskan malam bersama setelah _prom_.

Pada saat itu, ia memiliki fantasi mengangkat Sungmin ke dalam ruangan, dia mengenakan tuksedo dan Sungmin dengan gaunnya, membawanya menyeberang ke tempat tidur, dan meletakkan di atasnya, jatuh ke pelukannya.

Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar ini sendirian. Dia memakai tuksedonya, tapi itu satu-satunya bagian dari fantasinya yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia melihat ke sekeliling di ruang kosong itu.

Furniturnya mewah, dan Kyuhyun telah menghabiskan uang ekstra karena dia ingin malam ini menjadi spesial. Dia bertanya-tanya di mana Sungmin berada.

Berdiri di samping tempat tidur, ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kursi. Dasinya jatuh di atasnya, dan dia membuka kancing kemejanya, menariknya keluar dari celananya dan meletakkannya di atas jaket. Udara kamar hotel terasa dingin di kulitnya, dan dia perlahan menyentuhkan tangannya di atas dadanya untuk menghangatkannya.

Dia menendang sepatu dan melucuti celananya, meluncur turun dan melangkah keluar dari setiap kaki, melepaskan kaus kakinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dia berdiri hanya dengan celana dalamnya, celana dalam berwarna putih. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia mendorongnya turun dan melepaskannya, dan ia sekarang telanjang.

Menggapai ke tempat tidur, ia memindahkan bantal ke kepala ranjang.

Dia naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk tegak dengan punggung menempel pada bantal, di atas selimut. Dia memejamkan mata dan memikirkan Sungmin, mencoba mengingat tubuhnya yang telanjang dari dua bulan yang lalu. Kilatan memori datang padanya, lekuk lembut payudaranya, puting berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun mulai menjadi keras, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang kejantanannya, merasakan itu menjadi semakin besar dan kaku.

Tangan lainnya memijat bola-nya, dan kenikmatannya meningkat.

Kenangan tentang Sungmin lebih banyak lagi datang padanya, dengan beberapa kenangan yang baru masuk juga ke dalam pikirannya, tangan Sungmin yang berada pada putingnya sendiri, membuatnya jadi mengeras, bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum setelah mereka berciuman, jari-jari Sungmin di antara kedua kakinya yang melebar, memanggil namanya saat Sungmin datang.

Kejantanannya sepenuhnya tegak sekarang, dan ia mengeluskan tangannya dengan lembut ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia berharap itu adalah sentuhan Sungmin dan bukan sentuhan dirinya sendiri. Dia berharap Sungmin berada di tempat tidur di sampingnya, sehingga ia bisa memeluk Sungmin.

Dia mendengar suara dan membuka matanya. Itu terdengar seperti kaki telanjang berjalan di atas karpet. Tiba-tiba, selimut di ujung bawah dari tempat tidur terangkat, tinggi ke udara, dan ketika itu turun kembali, ada sosok badan dibawahnya, dan tekanan yang muncul di atas bantal. Dia tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat selimut di sisinya dan meluncur masuk kedalamnya, kemudian bergerak di tempat tidur sampai ia merasakan tubuh hangat menempel ditubuhnya. Menutup matanya agar tidak menjadi bingung, Kyuhyun menggunakan indera sentuhan untuk menemukan bibir dan mencium, menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Tangannya mencari belakang lehernya, menemukan pengait, dan memisahkannya. Dia membuka matanya dan tampak Sungmin dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Katanya, "Apa kau sudah cukup menontonnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku melakukan ini."

"Cukup adil," jawab Sungmin puas, "Selain itu, sepertinya kau sedang menikmati dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Aku ingin kau tetap berada disini," kata Kyuhyun, menatap matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh sisi wajah Sungmin, dan membelai dengan lembut. Sungmin menutup matanya dan menekan pipinya pada sentuhan Kyuhyun, bernapas dalam-dalam.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan bergerak ke bawah lehernya, melewati tonjolan tulang selangka, dan Sungmin gemetar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Bergerak lebih rendah, ujung jarinya menelusuri sampai ke payudaranya, terus hingga mencapai putingnya. Kyuhyun menangkup payudaranya di tangannya, merasakan berat dan kelembutannya. Sungmin menghela napas dengan keras, menciptakan suara halus "oh" di antara bibirnya.

Puting Sungmin menempel di telapak tangannya, dan dia meremas payudara itu dengan lembut, tubuh Sungmin gemetar hampir tak kentara dalam merespon.

Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin saat ia mencubit dengan lembut, dan bergulir di antara jari-jarinya. Sungmin mendesah keras saat rasa nikmat melintas di wajahnya. Sungmin tampak begitu cantik.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan terus dengan cara ini, dan Sungmin mulai lembut bernapas secara ritmis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengganti jari-jari dengan mulutnya, mengambil putingnya di antara bibirnya dan mengisapnya dengan lembut. Sungmin terengah keras dan tangannya bergerak ke bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun, mendesak dia. Kulit lembut payudaranya yang lain menyapu pipinya, dan ia pindah dan mengambil puting itu ke mulutnya, membiarkan lidahnya menjentik terhadap daging kakunya.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun menekan pinggulnya, dan Sungmin suka merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergerak di bawah sentuhan Kyuhyun, terbangun oleh gairah.

Mulut Kyuhyun terus bergantian di antara putingnya, keduanya basah dan tegak. Tangannya meluncur ke bawah perut Sungmin, kukunya menelusuri kulitnya. Merasa lekukan sedikit di pusarnya, ia bergerak melewatinya dan menjelajah lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berpindah di atasnya, menempatkan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Sungmin dan menahan berat badan dengan lengannya, sehingga ia bisa melihat ke bawah diatas wajahnya. Sungmin membuka mata dan menatapnya. Tak ada ketidakpastian dalam ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin menyentuh sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan membelainya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku selalu menjadi milikmu."

Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit dan sekarang ia ada di pintu masuknya, kepala kejantanannya menyentuh bibir dalamnya. Sungmin melebarkan kakinya lebih luas, wajahnya penuh dengan antisipasi.

Tangan Sungmin pindah ke bahu Kyuhyun, memegang kedua sisi lehernya. Dia meregangkan pinggul, dan kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya, mulai menyebarkan hingga terbuka. Sungmin tersentak nikmat dan pikirannya berenang, tak percaya bisa merasa senikmat ini.

Menarik kebelakang sedikit dan menekan ke depan lagi, Kyuhyun mendorong lebih dalam, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menghentikannya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin ketika dia menekan lebih keras, dan melihat Sungmin meringis.

"Ming? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Sungmin tertutup tapi ia membukanya dan berkata, "Teruskan."

Kyuhyun mendesak maju lagi dan bisa melihat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ketika Kyuhyun menyadari usahanya untuk melakukan dengan lembut malah memperpanjang rasa sakitnya, ia menekuk pinggulnya dengan keras.

Penghalangnya memberi jalan dan Kyuhyun mendorong melewatinya, sesak basah licinnya menyebar di sekitar miliknya saat ia mengubur seluruhnya dalam diri Sungmin dalam satu langkah yang panjang.

Sungmin menjerit kecil karena rasa sakitnya, dan dia berhenti.

"Ming?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan."

Kyuhyun menahan sejenak, dan perlahan-lahan mundur, merasakan dinding bagian dalam Sungmin meremas seolah-olah mencoba untuk menahannya tetap di dalam.

Sungmin mendesah. "Ya."

Ketika kejantanannya hampir keluar semuanya, Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik arah, memulai kembali langkah yang panjang dan lambat ke dalam diri Sungmin. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Ohh Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rasanya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menciumnya, mulut mereka membuka saat lidah mereka menari dan bermain satu sama lain. Dia melanjutkan dengan ritme stabil, kedalam dan keluar dari diri Sungmin.

Secara insting, kecepatannya meningkat, dan Sungmin mengerang. Tangan Sungmin mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun dengan erat, kukunya menekan ke dalam kulit Kyuhyun. Pinggulnya tertekuk dalam irama yang stabil, nafsu mereka berdua mendaki bersamaan dengan setiap dorong ke dalam diri Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun tenggelam di sisi leher Sungmin, dan ia mengisap dan menggigit kulitnya.

Mereka berdua mengerang, kenikmatan mereka mendekati puncak bersama-sama. Dorongannya keras dan cepat, membawa mereka makin dekat ke tepian. Sungmin datang lebih dulu, jeritan keluar dari bibirnya saat tubuhnya mengejang dalam kenikmatan, gelombang orgasme melanda dirinya. Kyuhyun mengikuti tak jauh di belakang, dan dengan satu dorongan terakhir dia mengerang dan mengubur dirinya dengan dalam, otot-ototnya terkunci saat kejang dari kenikmatan berdenyut pada dirinya.

Mereka seperti itu sejenak, terkunci dalam ekstasi pertama yang mereka bagi, dan kemudian mereka mulai rileks sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

Mereka tergeletak di tempat tidur bersama, bercanda dengan puas. Mereka berbaring telungkup, dengan tangan mereka saling terkait.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu bahwa mereka menciptakan kembali posisi ini seperti waktu dulu saat membuat tenda di tempat tidur Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya dan menariknya keluar. Itu adalah amulet, terlupakan karena gairah mereka. Dia melihat pusaran warna dalam cahaya redup. Kyuhyun menontonnya saat Sungmin mempelajarinya, ia masih kagum dengan kecantikannya.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan itu," katanya.

Sungmin tidak bertanya mengapa. Dia sudah tahu.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kurasa aku tahu orang yang bisa menggunakannya." Kata Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

137darkpinku Present

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

.

 **MAGIC**

.

Warning : Genderswitch , Typo(s) , kosa kata yang berantakan

Disclaimer : Remake Novel karya S. Wolf dengan judul **'Amulet'**.

.

Don't Like? Just Don't Read ^^

.

.

enJOY it !

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan ke restoran yang sepi, sebelum pengunjung siang berdatangan. Dia berdiri di lobi untuk beberapa saat, menunggu seseorang untuk muncul. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Dia berbalik, dan melihat seorang wanita dengan seragam pelayan. Dia menatap lekat-lekat padanya. Wanita itu tampak familier.

"Kuharap begitu. Aku berada di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku meninggalkan jaketku. Aku sudah kembali beberapa kali kesini, tapi aku tidak ingat bahwa jaketku hilang sampai hari ini." Menatap dia, Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Kau tahu, kurasa kau adalah pelayan kami pada malam saat aku meninggalkannya di sini."

"Mari kita periksa ke tempat barang yang hilang dan ditemukan," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Dia pergi di belakang meja dan menarik sebuah kotak kardus dari rak yang lebih rendah, menempatkannya di atas permukaannya.

Kyuhyun segera melihat jaketnya. Itu agak kusut dan berdebu, namun masih utuh. "Itu dia," katanya, menariknya keluar dari kotak. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sesuatu mengganjal di otaknya. Wanita itu adalah pelayan yang telah melayani dia dan Jessica, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan.

Lalu Kyuhyun melihat itu. Tergantung di leher si wanita dengan rantai perak adalah sebuah amulet, seperti miliknya. Matanya melebar dan ia menatap kembali pada wajah wanita itu. Rambutnya berbeda, tapi itu adalah dia. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Leeteuk?"

"Hai, Kyuhyun."

"Leeteuk, kau nyata!"

"Dengan caraku sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Kangin dan aku berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Dia menginginkan aku untuk mengawasi hadiah-hadiahya." Kata Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana orang tua itu kabarnya?"

"Dia masih suka pergi keluar sesekali, mengevaluasi orang dengan ujiannya."

Kyuhyun menatapnya cukup lama. Akhirnya, ia berkata, "Apakah ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menyelamatkan nyawanya?"

"Biar kutebak, sebuah truk akan menabraknya? Itu favoritnya."

"Ya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas. "Tidak ada truk."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun, apa yang penting adalah keputusan yang kau buat, bukan apakah bahaya itu nyata atau tidak. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Ingat itu."

"Aku telah memberikan kalung itu pada orang lain, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu. Kangin senang dengan pilihanmu, karena ujian pertamanya telah dilewati. Apa kau dan Sungmin bahagia?"

"Sangat."

"Jadi amulet telah memberikan manfaatnya untukmu. Aku sudah mengunjungi pemilik yang baru."

"Dengan padang rumput dalam mimpi itu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dia adalah pria yang baik juga. Ujian kedua akan datang suatu hari nanti." Kata Leeteuk.

"Dan kau akan membantunya seperti kau membantuku?"

"Ya."

"Aku belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih untuk itu. Tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu."

"Sama-sama."

"Yah, aku sebaiknya pergi. Sungmin menungguku. Kami akan pergi keluar untuk merayakan beasiswaku malam ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat jaket untuk menekankan maksudnya.

"Lebih baik dibersihkan dulu," kata Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu untuknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melalui pintu, berhenti, dan berbalik ke arah Leeteuk. "Leeteuk, bisa aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Ya."

"Amulet-amulet itu, dari mana benda itu berasal?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan cerah. "Rahasia keluarga," katanya, dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Duduk di sebuah meja di perpustakaan, asyik tenggelam membaca buku, Kyuhyun tak menyadari ketika seseorang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hai, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan terpana melihat Jessica duduk di sana. Kyuhyun nyaris tak mengenalinya. Semua makeup dan gaya rambut yang elegan telah lenyap. Bibirnya berwarna normal, dan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu membingkai wajahnya dengan tampilan alami. Alih-alih memakai pakaian dari desainer seperti biasa, ia mengenakan celana jins sederhana dan kemeja longgar yang normal.

"Jessica," katanya, kebingungan tampak di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya, nada waspada ada dalam suaranya.

Jessica berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kyuhyun, aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Dan pada Donghae dan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatapnya, masih tak percaya dia ada di sini.

"Aku akan mengerti jika kau tak bisa memaafkanku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku minta maaf tentang hal itu. Apa yang kulakukan adalah salah. Tak ada alasan, jadi aku tak membuatnya. Aku hanya secara egois peduli tentang apa yang kuinginkan, dan tak peduli pada siapa pun. Aku jadi orang yang tak baik dan aku sedang mencoba untuk mengubahnya."

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Jessica mengamatinya sejenak, menunggu jawaban. Ketika tak ada jawaban, dia akhirnya berdiri. "Tak apa Kyuhyun, aku mengerti." Dia menyentuh tangannya dengan pelan, dan berjalan pergi.

"Jessica."

Jessica berbalik kembali. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan ke kursi di mana dia telah duduk tadi, dan menepuk permukaannya. "Duduklah," katanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _ **Enam tahun kemudian.**_

"Hei, Jessica," teriak Kyuhyun ke arah dapur, "Cepatlah. Pertandingannya akan mulai, dan mereka akan mewawancarai Donghae."

"Segera datang," kata suara dari ruang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika siaran pertandingan dimulai, sepasang lengan melingkari leher Kyuhyun dari belakang sofa, menarik kepalanya menekan terhadap sepasang payudara yang hangat dan penuh.

"Ah," katanya, "Ini istri cantikku, Jessica. Aku merindukanmu. Apa yang membuatmu jadi begitu lama?"

Lengan yang ada di lehernya jadi bertambah ketat. "Begini saja, Tuan. Jika kau sekali lagi memanggilku dengan nama itu aku akan memotong 'bola'mu."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan, memeluknya dengan tangan dan menariknya ke atas sofa, dan wanita itu mendarat tertelungkup di pangkuannya. Dia menatap ke arah wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum.

"Jika kau memotong 'bola'ku, apa yang akan kau mainkan saat kau sedang menghisapku?" Katanya tertawa. "Selain itu, kaulah yang bilang bagaimana mengerikannya hidupku jika aku menikah dengan Jessica bukannya dengan kau. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuat pengalaman itu nyata."

"Aku sudah bilang dua hari yang lalu. Lelucon itu sudah membosankan."

"Ayolah, Jessica, jangan seperti itu. Mari kita buktikan bahwa Sungmin yang salah. Kita bisa membuat ini berhasil. Terutama jika kau terus melakukan dengan lidahmu seperti yang kau lakukan tadi malam. Ya tuhan, di mana kau belajar itu?"

Sungmin bergeser dan sikunya bersandar langsung pada 'bola' Kyuhyun.

"Hey hey hey, ow ow, ok ok, aku berhenti."

Sungmin tersenyum, meredakan tekanan. "Tidak ada lagi Jessica?"

"Tidak ada lagi Jessica," kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Hanya Sungmin. Dan selalu hanya Sungmin. Hanya orang tolol seperti aku ini yang butuh delapan belas tahun untuk menyadarinya."

Wajah Sungmin berseri-seri. "Kau benar-benar bermulut manis."

"Kalau itu benar," kata Kyuhyun serius, "mengapa aku masih tidak bisa membuat ibumu menyukaiku?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Hei, dia mulai bersikap hangat padamu. Bukankah dia bilang 'hallo' padamu bulan lalu ketika kita berkunjung? Itu adalah peningkatan."

"Sangat benar. Mungkin kunjungan berikutnya ketika kita membawa cucunya datang mengunjunginya, dia bahkan akan memberiku pelukan" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di perut Sungmin yang sedikit membesar.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, menarik Kyuhyun kearahnya, bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman lembut.

Televisi mengumandangkan suara, _"Mari kita menuju ke lapangan, untuk memulai wawancara dengan Lee Donghae."_

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin, dan dia berguling dan duduk, mereka berdua menonton TV. Pada layar mereka melihat sahabat mereka Donghae berdiri disamping wanita pirang yang sangat cantik.

 _"Jadi, katakan padaku, Donghae,"_ kata si pirang, _"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi juara?"_

 _"Menyenangkan,"_ kata Donghae, " _aku suka pertandingannya, aku suka rekan timku, tapi kau tahu apa bagian terbaik dari itu?"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Aku bisa bertemu wanita cantik sepertimu."_ Seringai lebar yang familiar muncul di wajahnya.

Sungmin cekikikan dan Kyuhyun mendengus.

Sang reporter tampak gugup. Dia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan wawancaranya. _"Omong-omng tentang itu, bukankah kau baru saja menikah? Kurasa istrimu, Eunhyuk tidak akan senang dengan apa yang kau katakan."_

 _"Jangan terlalu yakin, sayang,"_ kata Donghae, dan menambahkan kedipan mata ke arah wanita itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir jatuh dari sofa karena tertawa.

 _"Um, ok, um, aku kira sudah selesai di sini,"_ si pirang tergagap lelah,

 _"Kembali pada anda Mino, um, maksudku Minho."_

 _"Terima kasih,"_ kata Minho, dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

 _"Minho, apa pendapatmu kenapa Donghae begitu istimewa? Mengapa dia jadi bintang begitu cepat di awal karirnya?"_

 _"Begini,"_ kata Minho, yang merupakan seorang mantan quarterback, _"Donghae punya semua bakat di dunia ini, tapi apa yang membuat dirinya berada di atas adalah kemampuannya untuk membaca pertahanan. Seolah-olah dia menyelinap ke ruang ganti tim lawan tanpa terlihat dan membaca buku pedoman pertahanan mereka. Ini luar biasa."_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbalik dan saling memandang, senyuman lebar menyebar di wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

SEE YOU LATER~


End file.
